Astro Rei
by Mushi
Summary: A trajetória de Ernest desde a sua chegada á G.O.A...YAOI


Fui tirado de minha colônia muito jovem.Ainda havia muito da minha infância a viver...e depois de ser transportado até esta nave, para ser treinado em um lugar desconhecido...entre as estrelas e os astros, para proteger o meu planeta.O último deles, Zion.A espécie humana vivia um caos, diante da constante ameaça dos Victims, que colocavam em risco a segurança do nosso planeta. Ainda tenho uma ligeira lembrança de minha colônia...muitas pessoas amedrontadas, de mim e minha família.Vivíamos todos escondidos sob a escuridão e o receio.Tenho recordações de meu pequeno irmão, apenas alguns anos mais novos que eu, mas já sabia perfeitamente o que eu sentia.Éramos iguais.Tínhamos os mesmos problemas, os mesmos temores....E o mesmo tipo de EX. Maldita capacidade. Maldita habilidade, que julgou o meu destino, e determinou a minha personalidade terrível, impossível de se lidar. Eu sou um telepata.E odeio admitir esse fato.Fato esse, que me destrói, aos poucos...agonizando-me com a tristeza...a amargura da solidão absoluta, que vai crescendo a cada segundo, assim como posso sentir. Tenho que salvar meu planeta, pelo bem da humanidade, da minha espécie.Contudo, não gosto de lutar.Detesto lutas, conflitos, combates, todo tipo deles. Mas estou sou obrigado á encará-los como uma realidade pra mim.Essa dura e detestável coisa, chamada realidade.  
  
Estava na nave que me levaria á tal Academia.Foi um desastre, e repudiei tudo desde o primeiro instante.Haviam vários garotos, que como eu, seriam treinados para se tornarem pilotos das admiráveis Ingrids, que salvariam o planeta da destruição. Todos me olharam, hostis.Senti o ódio e a fúria que a competição exercia sob todos.Muitos deles, me observaram exatamente como isso...como um simples concorrente, um candidato que deveria ser retirado apressadamente do caminho de todos.Um qualquer...sem uso, sem sentimento, sem sofrimento, algo que já estava incrustado na minha alma, como um tumor incurável. -Quem é você? -Ernest Cuore.-eu respondi, ainda cercado dos olhares dos outros candidatos, enquanto o instrutor anotava meu nome em um grosso bloco. -#38, Seu uniforme.-ele me atirou um pacote, onde dentro estariam minhas novas vestes.Um traje de candidato, negro, curto, adaptado para os exames, os currículos, para lutar, para acabar com os inimigos.#38??Era assim que eu era chamado...esqueciam-se os nomes, as características, o caráter e as emoções humanas, e era tudo trocado por um simples número...Esse número indicaria minha inclinação á piloto, minha destreza em pilotagem, e seria um novo referencial para se dirigir á Ernest Cuore. Eu. #38. Fui procurando um lugar na nave, onde pudesse relaxar, e deixar as emoções terrenas e as lembranças da minha colônia se esvaíssem...assim como a imagem de meu planeta, aos poucos desaparecendo, na janela. "Aqui, deixo minhas trevas particulares....para começar outras..." Uma onda intensa de pensamentos frenéticos e acelerados invadiu minha mente.Foi com abatimento que eu constatei que seria um verdadeiro inferno conviver com tantas pessoas competitivas.Eu estava começando a sentir que minhas habilidades telepáticas só me fariam sofrer mais profundamente. Sentei-me ao lado de um rapaz sorridente, que mantinha um estranho contentamento estampado na face. Era tão diferente de mim. Isso, de fato, tocou em mim. Enquanto meus olhos melancólicos e depressivos voavam, observando aquele lugar odiável, havia uma completa excitação em seus olhos, de um verde profundo, e vigoroso. "Que rapaz estranho...."-eu pensei, sentando-me ao lado dele. De repente, o garoto se virou pra mim, sorrindo simpaticamente, e eu retribuí o gesto, suavemente. -Sou Gareas Ellid.Prazer!-disse, conservando o sorriso amigável no rosto.- Acho que seremos parceiros de quarto, de acordo com o Instrutor Azuma.Qual é o seu nome?-seu tom de voz não escondia sua empolgação, e eu sorri timidamente para o meu novo colega de quarto. -Ernest Cuore. -Já que é meu novo amigo, pode me chamar de Galu!-disse ele, com o entusiasmo na voz. -Sim, Galu.-sorri ternamente ao meu novo amigo, olhando profundamente aqueles olhos, que pareciam entre chamas verdes, flamejando vivamente.- Ainda vai demorar a chegarmos? "Meu amigo, Galu...meu novo e primeiro amigo..." -Já estamos chegando á G.O.A...O que você espera da Academia,Ernest?- indagou, balançando a cabeça, e agitando as mechas esverdeadas de seu brilhoso cabelo, desalinhando as melenas coloridas, que se distribuíam irregularmente por toda a extensão do rosto risonho do rapaz. -Espero me tornar um piloto...eu acho... Ele deve ter notado que esse não era o meu mais almejado objetivo, pois o semblante arrojado e contente, adquiriu uma certa seriedade, e ele me encarou, cravando aqueles olhos límpidos em mim, fazendo-me tremer. -Você não parece gostar muito da idéia. -É...pode ser...-respondi febrilmente, olhando pela janela, e vendo uma base acinzentada, em meio á estrelas, se aproximando. -Não pode ser assim!-ele afirmou, como se me aconselhasse á mudar de postura, e fosse influenciado pelas ganas celestiais desse garoto, de se tornar um piloto da Ingrid.-Meu maior sonho é ser piloto, Ernest!Seja um também Sim...quem!Para proteger Zion! -Quem sabe...pra proteger...Zion...-repeti, num ar sereno, e quase absorto.  
  
Galu se calou, meio confuso, talvez porque a vontade dele fosse mais forte que as fronteiras que me separavam daqueles garotos.Parecia desacreditado, e não podia mesmo crer no que eu falava. Eu não gostava daquilo...não gostava de lutar, e não gostava da agressividade e da impulsividade que todos demonstravam em conflito. As guerras eram repudiadas por mim...Mas meu novo amigo parecia estar determinado á defender o planeta dos Victims, e demonstrava absoluta certeza do que falava.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Minutos depois, todos trocamos nossas roupas habituais pelo uniforme da minha nova moradia. Negro, uma camisa, com uma alta gola, da mesma cor, e no peito, a sigla imponente da Academia, em branco, com os grandes dizeres "G.O.A", e um short que cobria parte da coxa, deixando o resto de minhas pernas descobertas.Informaram-me que á medida em que nosso nível avançasse diferentes estágios, o uniforme passaria por algumas modificações.E se viéssemos á nos tornar pilotos, nossas vestes teriam a mesma tonalidade que a Ingrid que pilotaríamos.Todos suspiraram, admirados, embalados pelo sonho e pela ilusão...mas eu continuei só, acarinhado pela minha melancolia.Bom, ao menos eu não estava mais sozinho.Que progresso! Não dei a mínima atenção á esse detalhe de uniformes, e fui logo me sentar novamente, e apreciar a admirável visão do espaço, tão pacato e silencioso...em meio á uma guerra, que exigia de nós, a determinação, para proteger nosso planeta intimidado. Quando chegamos á G.O.A, os alunos se agruparam em pequenos grupos, e fomos levados para dentro da gigantesca Academia, para começar as nossas atividades.Galu acenou acaloradamente para mim, e me juntei á seu grupo, que era conduzido pelo Professor Azuma. -Venha, Ernest!!Vamos finalmente conhecer nossa nova casa!! -De fato...É muito moderno, e bonito por aqui...-me admirei. -Muito diferente das colônias.-ele tinha um ar sonhador quando se recordava.-Mas vamos nos divertir muito por aqui, Ernest!Pode ter certeza!  
  
Talvez esse lugar, G.O.A, não fosse tão ruim assim....  
  
Com o sorriso que Galu exibia ao falar de todos os detalhes, era impossível não ser influenciado pelo meu novo colega.Extraordinário, esse fascínio que ele tinha pelo lugar...e comecei a caminhar com o meu idealista amigo, e os outros. Ele nos guiou á vários corredores, nestes, havia quartos para os candidatos, que passavam apressados, correndo desvairadamente, ofegando, e sorrindo para os outros.Os Salões de treinamento eram dispostos em pares, em cada corredor...havia várias atividades de treinamentos para os alunos desfrutarem, mesmo em seu tempo-livre.Pude notar os olhos esverdeados de Galu cintilarem ao ver o protótipo do robô-simulador que pilotaríamos nas primeiras semanas, e meses.Logo pressenti que seria um candidato aplicado, e sua vocação transbordava em cada partícula de seu ser. -#35 e #36, Dormitório 4A...-repetia automaticamente o Instrutor, olhos grudados na prancheta.Os dois garotos, entre sorrisos de exclamação entraram no novo quarto, estupefatos.Galu e eu rimos dos outros, enquanto aguardávamos a nossa vez.-#37, #38, Dormitório C6!-ele disse, e eu e meu novo amigo nos apressamos, e recebemos a senha, que travaria a porta, durante nosso sono, e ocupações. Galu suspirou alto, exaltado, e caiu pesadamente na cama, mais conveniente á seu gosto.Colocamos as malas na borda, e fomos admirar os banheiros, que eram dois, com duchas aquecidas, e toalhas contadas, para banhos, cujo tempo era administrado.O despertador pairava sob as duas camas, que eram separadas apenas por um pequeno muro metálico.Teríamos horários fixos á acordar, e o tempo era moderado rigidamente.Se nos atrasássemos para os exames e currículos diários, seriam pontos á menos na classificação, e cada falta, erro e engano, poderiam ser graves, e arriscar sua posição na Academia. -Não é lindo, Ernest? -Muito...Diferente das colônias, não acha?-me arrisquei a perguntar, retirando algumas poucas roupas de minha mala. -Completamente!-suspirou, atirando-se preguiçosamente no travesseiro, exibindo um sorriso de satisfação.-Qual cama vai querer, Ernest?Que tal essa?-apontou para a cama á esquerda, abraçando-se ao travesseiro, manhosamente. -Pode ser... -Não se incomoda? -Nem um pouco. -Ótimo, então.-pareceu um pouco desconfiado de algo, e me encarou com aqueles vigorosos olhos verdes fulgurantes.-Ernest, posso te perguntar uma coisa? -Claro...-respondi, quase que instintivamente, sem deixar meu cérebro processar a pergunta. -Por acaso....alguma coisa te aflige? -Porque pergunta isso?-virei meu rosto, fitando-o com magnitude, mas sem entrar em sua mente.Não poderia fazer isso.Seria muito desonesto com meu novo amigo, sem advertência, confundir seu inconsciente, embora, eu, estivesse coberto de curiosidade, suficiente para fazer isso. -Não sei...-me olhou, sério.-Eu sinto.Alguma coisa te perturba, Ernest.Eu sei disso.Mas você se mantém fechado para qualquer tipo de contato...- ponderou, como se decifrasse minha alma através daquelas sábias palavras. "Contato...contato...pele...toque...contato.."-pensei, espontaneamente. Estava completamente correto. -Não é nada...-sussurrei, sentando-me em minha nova cama.-Na hora certa você saberá...Galu. -Eu juro que te entendo, Ernest.Mas você é muito afastado.Precisa me contar. -Eu...eu...depois nós conversamos.-informei, procurando uma desculpa.-Estou morto.Preciso de um pouco de sono. -Concordo.Mas depois você vai me contar tudo, não é?Você é meu novo amigo, e quero te apoiar, porque eu gosto de você, e seremos parceiros, ok? -Sim...Claro...meu amigo...-repeti, abatido, encostando a face nívea no travesseiro macio. Meu amigo me sorriu animadamente, me deixando um pouco á vontade. Mesmo sem ter me visto antes...ELE parecia o telepata, e lia minhas aflições e meus pensamentos frustrados com maestria.E, de fato, parecia preocupado comigo....com o que eu sentia...com o que me entristecia.Queria descobrir o motivo de eu ser tão introspectivo, e negar qualquer tipo de contato com alguém, seja ele físico, ou emocional.Ele adivinhava impecavelmente...mesmo estivéssemos nos visto pela primeira vez, ele se preocupava comigo.De verdade....Mas...Mas será que ele se importaria assim, depois que descobrisse que eu era um telepata? -Boa-noite, Ernest. -Durma bem...  
  
=*=*=*=*CAP 2=*=*=*=*  
  
A manhã seguinte não foi exatamente uma experiência prazerosa... -Ernest?Já é de manhã! Galu se apoiou nas minhas cobertas para me acordar.Tocou levemente meu braço, e despertei imediatamente, sentindo todas as frustrações, tristezas, sensações de desespero, méritos, felicidades e desgraças que se passavam na mente dele.Com um único toque...eu senti tudo. Com o vendaval desenfreado de sentimentos confusos, meus olhos se abriram na hora, e em um pulo, levantei da cama, arfando, já cansado, pela experiência caótica.Era horrível, tenebroso.Odiava toques!Contato, tudo era rejeitar.Quando me tocavam...era como se todas as trevas pessoais de alguém corressem em minhas veias, como se fossem minhas, e habitassem temporariamente em meu cérebro...deixando-me aturdido, perdido. -O que foi, Ernest?-ele perguntou, olhando-me assustado.-O que aconteceu?Me diga! Já estava enfraquecido, e meu corpo cambaleou quando encarei as pupilas, de um verde claro, que se dirigia apenas á mim, somente ao pobre telepata, que escondia seu mais doloroso segredo, de seu mais novo amigo. -Não, não foi nada.Só estou um pouco...digo, foi só um...um pesadelo.- amparei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, implorando para que aquela sensação de invasão passasse.-Isso!Foi só um pesadelo!-repeti, reforçando meu fraco argumento. -Não, Ernest!Você está tremendo!Que tipo de pesadelo é esse?-disse, nervoso.-Tem algo a ver com o que você não quis me contar, não é verdade!?Ernest, fale!Você está me preocupando... -Gomen-ne...-murmurei, cabisbaixo, e concluí que esse seria mais alguém perdido, e que faria questão de se esquecer de mim.E eu estaria sozinho, de novo. -Ernest, me conte...-ele implorou, sentando ao meu lado. -Não posso!-agitei minha cabeça, e meus cabelos se aderiram em meu rosto frágil, e meu tom estava mais enérgico que nunca.Ele me fitou, com atenção, nos grandes olhos esverdeados, como uma jóia brilhante.-Eu não posso te contar!Você vai...você vai me deixar...assim como todos....você não vai querer saber... -Eu quero saber!Ernest, dá um tempo!Céus, me conte o que te perturba, e eu não vou desgrudar daqui!-ele gritou, e num impulso, tocou meu rosto, levantando minha face para mira-lo melhor.A sensação de seus pensamentos já não era tão doída...não era tão apavorante quanto antes.Ele só tinha um pensamento em mente. Respirei com dificuldade, mas o olhei com seriedade. -Você chegou á nave de transporte ás 19:27, de ontem.Sentiu-se deprimido, á dois anos, ao ver seus pais morrerem num acidente, em sua colônia.Sei como foi horrível.Deseja ardentemente se tornar um piloto, e proteger a Terra, pra que nenhuma pessoa sofra a perda de outra, como você. -O que?-ele indagou, mortificado. -Você primeiro conheceu Riorute Vilgyna.A personalidade desvairada dele te deixou meio receoso.Você não gostou muito dele, mas sentiu que seria um grande adversário.O Professor Azuma te causa náuseas, e desde a primeira vez que o olhou, começou a nutrir um ódio por ele.-eu dizia, apenas reproduzindo o que seus pensamentos me informavam, e me faziam sentir. -Mas...Como? -Conheceu outros rapazes peculiares, e muitos te chamaram a atenção.Yu, um esquisito calado, porém muito conveniente, de um jeito frio, mas bastante apto para a competição, apesar de aparentar fragilidade. -Eu...eu não acredito... -Eu, já fui visto como...-comecei, novamente, sentindo que o torturava. -PÁRA!-ele berrou, sobressaltado.-Pára com isso, Ernest! -Viu?-baixei meus olhos, evitando o contato com os olhos poderosos.-Eu sou um telepata.Leio seus pensamentos...através de contato, e de outras formas...Vou entender se quiser dar o fora, e ficar em outro dormitório, com alguém mais "normal" que eu.Vou entender, não se preocupe...-minha voz estava mais fraca que antes, e meu descoramento parecia se confundir com o branco profundo do travesseiro e dos lençóis arrumados. -Baka...-resmungou.-Ernest, você é um tremendo BAKA!-rugiu, e agora o ar parecia com o enérgico de antes. -Gareas, eu sinto muito.Deveria ter contado antes.Vou pedir outro quarto...posso pedir ao Instrutor...-me dirigi até a porta, mas Galu segurou fortemente meu pulso, antes que eu ausentasse.Senti um dilúvio esmeralda planar sob mim, como se me sacudisse com aqueles olhos impetuosos. -É assim que vai evitar problemas, Ernest?Fugindo?-perguntou, espontaneamente.-Só sabe fazer isso?Fugir do que te fere? -Não!Não disse isso!-fiquei um pouco assustado, mas tentei evitar aquele questionário próximo.-Só que, você é como os outros...não vai querer ficar perto de um telepata, claro.Você não vê como eles me olham, Gareas???Eles têm nojo de mim...e provavelmente de você também, se continuar a persistir com isso... -Eu não me importo com isso. -Claro que se importa, como não!? -Estou aqui pra me tornar um piloto da Ingrid!-disse, sorrindo triunfante pra mim, como se todo o resto não apresentasse a mínima importância.-Vamos ser PILOTOS, ERN!-berrou, e suas palavras ressoaram alto pelo dormitório. O jeito com o qual ele falou isso, ainda está guardado na minha memória, e acho que continuará eternamente.Os olhos cintilaram com a simples palavra "piloto", e seu tom parecia tão confiável, tão real, que desde então, acreditei plenamente nele.A segurança que me passou era formidável.Iríamos nos tornar pilotos. -Quer dizer que...eu posso ficar?-perguntei, timidamente. Ele abriu um sorriso que deslumbraria toda o fulgor interminável do sol. -Se não ficar, vou fazer questão de te estrangular. Eu dei uma risada, e ambos desmoronamos em gargalhadas.Bom tempo, aquele.Diverti-me imensamente com Galu, e sua companhia não poderia ter sido mais estimada. Partimos para o primeiro exame, e eu não podia estar mais bem-disposto, e sentia que minhas energias tornaram á circular com o máximo de intensidade.Galu berrava excitado pelos corredores, animado, pois iria pilotar, realizar seu sonho, e mostrar que seria um piloto da Ingrid. Nossa atuação, surpreendentemente, foi incrível.E voltamos aos dormitórios, com novidades, e exaltados pela nossa primeira experiência de pilotagem.Pra mim, não era fácil lutar, eu não gostava.Mas Galu...o sangue dele parecia fluir mais velozmente quando estava num cockpit. -Daijobu, Galu?-perguntei, durante a esgrima.Ele caiu duramente no chão, devido á um golpe certeiro meu, e parecia demorar á se levantar.-Se quiser, podemos ir á ginásio.... Grande parte da turma estava em volta do salão, admirando-nos, e dando palpites sob quem ganharia.Alguns risinhos maldosos também passavam por meus ouvidos, mas algumas garotas entraram no salão, em meio á sorrisos maliciosos.Dificilmente víamos garotas, por isso, estávamos desacostumados com a presença delas.Mas algumas logo apontaram para nós dois, ofegantes, com as vestes de luta, concentrados no nosso treino. "Olha aquele ali...de olhos verdes...como é lindo..." "Realmente.Queria que esse fosse meu parceiro." "Tomara que o Instrutor nos apresente." "Olha o loirinho!É tão bonito quanto o outro!" Distraí-me um pouco, e pude ouvir o que grande parte das garotas cochichava secretamente.Confesso que me irritei um pouco, e fiquei distraído com esse sentimento repentino e desconhecido.Será que eu tinha ciúmes de Galu?Inicialmente eu não cogitei essa probabilidade, mas era óbvio que o modo que elas conversavam sobre o meu amigo acabava por me deixar incomodado. Se eu tivesse idéia das proporções que esse "incômodo" tomaria... -Claro que estou bem, Ern!-disse, ele, e, quando eu menos esperava, investiu em cheio em minha face, empunhando a espada com vigor.Acabamos por trocar as posições, e agora, era eu que estava estendido no chão, rendido á aptidão do meu amigo, que me atingiu precisamente.Mas o bate-papo incessante das garotas me ressentiu mais. -Ops...Acho que perdi... "Idiota.Idiota.Idiota." Ele tirou a máscara, e me olhou com atenção. -Porque está tão desatento?Você não é assim... -N-Não?...-repliquei, com um sorriso torto.-Juro que não sei o que houve...Porque não praticamos outra coisa? Ele me estendeu um braço, e ajudou-me á me erguer, enquanto éramos centro de olhares de todo salão. -Porque tem tanta gente aqui?-perguntou, inocentemente. "Por sua causa." -Não tenho idéia, Galu. -Estranho...tem garotas aqui!-disse, meio admirado.-Porque tem garotas em G.O.A, Ern?Isso não é uma Academia para formação de pilotos?-refletiu, numa expressão pensativa, e eu ri da ignorância do meu amigo, que provavelmente não absorvera bem as informações da Academia, e só levou em consideração à parte "masculina" dos relatórios. -Galu...Só há um piloto, quando há um técnico...-expliquei, devagar, com se falasse com uma criança, e ele suspirou, atarantado, como se fosse uma novidade assombrosa.-Para controlarmos a máquina, precisamos que alguém cuide da parte técnica, das engrenagens, das peças, dos comandos mais complexos, para auxiliar e facilitar o trabalho do piloto. -Você me surpreende.É muito inteligente, Ern!-disse, praticamente me "arrastando" salão afora, cobertos de olhares desconfiados e curiosos dos candidatos e das prováveis técnicas.Eu ruborizei suavemente com o comentário, mas logo o Instrutor apareceu imponente, chamando grande parte dos candidatos, e nos deslocamos até a sala principal, onde todos já estavam reunidos, todos sorridentes, como se uma extraordinária notícia viesse a ser anunciada.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
-Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? O Instrutor, ao lado de meia dúzia de garotas, sorria abobalhado para os rapazes.Seriam as técnicas, aptas á auxiliar os pilotos.Os pares seriam formados de acordo com o número de identificação, e á partir dali, poderíamos usar o Pro-Ing, para pilotagem, com a ajuda das técnicas, para um resultado melhor, e nossa colocação poderia ser até elevada, dependendo de nossa atuação, da destreza, do EX, e das técnicas. -Essas são as técnicas, e á partir de hora, formarão duplas.Portanto, o entrosamento será fundamental.-ponderou o Instrutor. Duas garotas se posicionaram em minha frente e na de Galu, que olhava para os lados, absorto.Uma garotinha cabisbaixa, e aparentemente tímida estava em minha direção.Ela não encarava ninguém nos olhos, e aquela situação de apresentações parecia estar a encabulando.Em seu pulso, havia os mesmo números que os meus, #38, e logo deduzi que ela deveria ser minha parceira. -Prazer.Tune Youg.-disse ela, corando, e scaneando minha marca no pulso, para que eu pudesse iniciar a simulação de pilotagem.Ela parecia tão frágil e introvertida...sua personalidade até se confundia um pouco com a minha. -Ernest Cuore. Tune era uma boa garota.Gentil e calada, mas uma ótima pessoa.Percebi logo que ela tinha um pouco de dificuldade em se relacionar com as outras, um pouco como eu, mas tinha um caráter brilhante, e era extremamente eficaz e perseverante.Soube desde o primeiro momento que ela faria de tudo pra me tornar um piloto, e ela, uma técnica oficial.Era o grande alvo de minha parceira, pacata e delicada. Cinco minutos depois, Galu já conversava animadamente com sua nova parceira, como velhos e prezados amigos.Ele me acenou com entusiasmo, e eu apenas assenti positivamente com a cabeça, deixando-o entretido com sua nova companhia. Esquisito...aquilo me incomodou também. Senti uma ponta de desprazer ao vê-lo tão contente ao lado de uma garota.Ao lado de alguém que não fosse eu.Provocava-me desagrado ao vê-lo assim, e notar que seu sorriso continuava tão encantador, e vislumbrava á todos, mesmo quando ele não estava treinando ou falando comigo.Agora, ele estava com a sua parceira, Leena.Não eu. -Ernest-san? Castiguei-me por pensar assim, de uma forma tão egoísta e errada.Estava ficando individualista, e meu amigo, certamente me puniria por pensar assim!Entretanto, eu não consegui evitar.Era curioso, mas alguma coisa naquela garota me incomodava, como se ela representasse uma ameaça instantânea, como se fosse extrair Gareas de minhas vistas. -Ernest-san? Não queria.Desde a minha chegada em G.O.A, Galu era o único que me apoiava, que ria, que sofria comigo, que tinha paciência com meus dramas, que me ouvia, e que oferecia sua companhia sem intenções.A última coisa que eu desejava era por em risco tudo isso!Não! Que sensação indigesta era aquela?Era melhor me concentrar no Pro-Ing, antes que minha cabeça se rachasse em mil fragmentos. -Ernest-san?O Teste vai começar!-a voz fina de Tune ressoou em meus ouvidos, me despertando para a realidade, cruel.Galu saiu da cabine, rindo maravilhado, e foi felicitado calorosamente por Leena, que saiu em sua direção. -Ah...É...Gomen-nasai, Tune...estava...pensando em...algo... Ela me sorriu com amabilidade e doçura, enquanto Galu passava direto por nós dois. -Não tem problema.Pode ir.Vou ajustar tudo, e quero que dê o máximo de si, pois farei o mesmo! -Hai.-repliquei, secamente.-Estou indo. Meu resultado não podia ter sido melhor, e fiquei colocado entre as mais altas colocações da Academia, assim como Galu, que vibrou de felicidade com nossos resultados.Mas agora, ele também tinha Leena para comemorar, minha companhia já era relevante.Os candidatos já nos olhavam com admiração, repleto de inveja de nossos postos privilegiados.Logo, nos tornamos os melhores candidatos de G.O.A, e para chegarmos á esse nível, não demorou muito.Conseqüentemente, já fazíamos parte do time de "veteranos", e os Instrutores nos concediam a incumbência de cuidar nos "novatos", o que em grande parte aborrecia Galu, que era impetuoso, e muitas vezes violento, e seu temperamento explosivo o prejudicava um pouco na relação com os novatos. -Sabe, Ern...Leena está estranha...-comentou o meu amigo, no refeitório, e eu ouvia com atenção, vigiando tudo o que ele me contava á respeito da garota.O que me desapontava um pouco, era o fato de terem se tornado namorados, em tão pouco tempo.Esse evento foi meio inesquecível, mas enfadonho, e me aborrecia, pois eu ouvia os lamentos intermináveis de meu amigo á respeito da garota, e daquele jeito que ele me olhava, eu era obrigado á opinar.Senti-me um pouco esquecido, mas Tune era muito atenciosa, e costumávamos nos entender perfeitamente, pelo menos era o que eu achava. Mas Tune não era Galu. Eu queria Galu. -Porque está estranha??-mexi meu suco com apatia, enquanto ele preparava uma lista de lamúrios e contos amorosos á respeito dos dois.-Vocês brigaram?Novamente? -Mais ou menos...-ele parecia absorto e sentido pela briga, o que me deixou mais acabado.-Não foi exatamente uma briga.Ela só disse que...que eu não demonstro que a amo...-ele me encarou, com aquele olhar suplicante por ajuda, que só criaturas tão adoráveis e atraentes como Galu possuíam.E como eu era influenciado por isso! -E?-já temia o que ele me pediria.-E o que quer que eu faça?-soltei a colher no prato, intocado.A minha refeição ainda estava lá, mas o meu apetite já havia desaparecido há muito tempo.Precisamente, desde o primeiro minuto em que Galu teimou em que EU deveria ajuda-lo com esses problemas, ao mesmo tempo em que meu maior conselho seria ordenar que ele jogasse tudo pro alto.Fosse só meu.De mais ninguém. -Me ajuda, Ern!!Por favor...você é meu único amigo...por favor.. Que martírio aquilo estava se tornando... Eu já estava meio inquieto.Minhas ganas de calá-lo ali mesmo, atrelando seus lábios com os meus, e lhe contando que o único que o amava era eu, já tinha dimensões descomunais.Mas seus olhinhos divinais, que eu tanto gostava de venerar, e aquela maneira que ele pedia...fazia-me ceder á tudo.Quando eu teria o privilégio de não ser visto como apenas um "amigo" para Galu?Ansiava que ele pudesse enxergar isso, algum dia, ou eu iria me afogar nesse redemoinho de sensações, de desejos anormais, de ambições alucinadas... -Ok, Galu...Isso já foi longe demais...-fui me erguendo lentamente, e uma ponta de irritação na voz.-Você a ama, ou não?Vamos, fale! Ele me olhou, meio surpreso, com meu tom incomum. -Bem...-passou a mão pelos cabelos, com um sorriso maroto, que quase me fazia perder o fôlego, e procurar por mais ar restante nos pulmões.-Sabe que eu não tenho certeza? -Nani? -É.Você pode me chamar de maluco, mas eu não tenho certeza. -Maluco!É isso o que você é!-afirmei, apontando com fúria pra ele. -Ela me disse que certas horas eu pareço muito distante, e não correspondo aos sentimentos dela...Eu juro que não entendo.Mas da última vez ela parecia bem zangada.-pareceu pensativo, e eu suspirei, com insatisfação. Cruzei os braços, em busca de uma razão plausível, no mínimo aceitável, pra continuar ouvindo Galu, já que tudo aquilo estava me torturando lentamente.Fazendo-me agonizar aos poucos...deixando os momentos mais dolorosos de solidão pra mim.Pra sofrer abandonado. -Gareas Ellid, você, faça o favor de ser mais direto!Não vê que está agindo como um idiota...com ela... "E comigo." -Eu entendo...ou acho que sim...-aquele ar incerto dele estava mexendo com meus miolos, e juro que meu sangue borbulhou ao ver aquela indecisão.E eu, era visto apenas como um "conselheiro", um "amigo" para as horas difíceis.Maldição! -Não diga que entende, Galu!Você não entende NADA!-berrei, sacudindo a cabeça com ira.Aquele estado que eu me encontrava, sem dúvida assustou Gareas, eu nunca estive tão importunado, me sentindo tão injustiçado, esquecido.-Nunca vai entender... -Ern!-ele murmurou, entre os olhares dos alunos, e esticou o braço para me impedir de correr, mas eu desviei dele com ira, as lágrimas implorando para correrem de meus olhos tristes, mas eu me contive.-ERNEST! Saí correndo do refeitório, em passos apressados, como se fugisse da verdade.Mais uma vez, lá estava eu, amedrontado com a maldita realidade. Tranquei-me no quarto, e consegui dormir pesadamente, anestesiado pela própria dor, acalentado por minhas próprias lágrimas de mágoa.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*CAP 3=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Alguns meses se passaram, e nada mudou em G.O.A.Nem eu, nem Galu e nem o modo em que nos tratávamos.Continuávamos sendo os melhores dos amigos, para todas as horas, aflições e alegrias.Mas aquela amizade e a proximidade estavam me custando muitas noites mal-dormidas, e longas crises de insônia. Não sei como, nem porquê, mas despertava por mim mesmo, á madrugadas, apenas acompanhado pelo silencio absoluto.E ficava vislumbrando o sono angelical de Galu...tão desprotegido, mas tão vivo e avassalador.Era mais vulnerável á mim com aqueles olhos afogueados cerrados, e aqueles lábios que pareciam sedentos dos meus laqueados com os próprios sonhos silenciosos. Reverenciava cada fragmento da pele morena dele, e respiração tranqüila e compassada do Candidato mais próspero e forte da Academia, dormindo de forma divinal, bem ao meu lado, conseguindo arrancar meu sono, e me despertando uma vontade de ficar contemplando sua figura mais que magistral, amparada entre os travesseiros, num sorriso sereno e calado. -Baka.Ainda te mato por me tirar o sono tão facilmente...-fui até o refeitório, secretamente, tomar algo, para que meu sono retornasse. Voltei com uma xícara de chá fervendo entre as mãos, mas fiquei aturdido ao notar que meu amigo não estava mais lá.Mas logo um detalhe me deprimiu mais ainda. -Ótimo.Foi pra dormitório feminino...mais uma noite sozinho...-concluí, deitando-me na cama de Galu, apreciando o aroma doce impregnado em seus travesseiros, e o cheiro de sua pele nos lençóis, e dormi ali mesmo, sem me lembrar de uma sensação mais deliciosa, de dormir embalado por Galu...ou ao menos o que restava dele ali.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Galu entrou no quarto de Leena, caminhando com cuidado, e apoiou-se na borda da cama da garota, que dormia profundamente, alheia á qualquer barulho externo.Sonolento, deitou-se ao lado da garota, os olhos semicerrados, e remexeu-se com impaciência, entre os lençóis. A garota entreabriu os olhos, tonta com o sono, e reparou na presença de um outro corpo, frio como gelo, enrolado sob os lençóis.Arregalou os olhos e ligou o abajur com cautela.Galu gemeu, incomodado com a luz, os olhos verdes arderam com a intensidade do clarão que invadia seu sono, e forçou a garota a se deitar novamente. Como ele se atrevia?Brigaram, e no mesmo dia vinha se acomodar em seus braços.Como puder arranjar tanto cinismo em tão pouco tempo? Ele parecia estar sabendo muito bem do que fazia...Não era possível, ser capaz de tal atrevimento. -Galu, o que está fazendo aqui?Se o Instrutor te achar, vai ter punição... Ele esfregou os olhos e virou-se para o outro lado, incomodado com a voz esganiçada da garota, que se assemelhava á um gritinho, sob a escuridão no quarto. -Seu chato.-resmungou, e a expressão de Leena se contraiu num sobressalto."Chato"?-Vai me negar isso?Não consigo dormir, me deixe dormir aqui...por favor...-a voz manhosa logo foi calada por uma onda de sono, e uma dormência que atingiu todo o corpo dolorido.Leena se assustou um pouco com as palavras estranhas de Galu.Mas o garoto continuava a dormir serenamente, como se nada acontecesse, e tudo não passasse de uma noite mal- dormida.Inocentemente, puxou o braço da garota, como se ordenasse que ela deitasse calmamente e voltasse a dormir.Seu comportamento a estava intrigando.Com quem ele pensava que estava falando? -Galu...volte ao dormitório masculino...estou com medo...-sua voz se acalmou, mas ela continuava receando de algo. -Baka.Você bebeu?-sua voz tinha sinais de rouquidão.Ele deu uma risada abafada.Leena tremeu, e puxou o travesseiro contra o próprio corpo, amedrontada.-Estamos no dormitório masculino, idiota... -Gareas...-murmurou, já desconfiada, temerosa de quem ele estaria falando.Já tinha um palpite certeiro. -Não fique com medo.Estou aqui...-a voz saía cada vez mais lenta e abafada, mas ele parecia ter absoluta certeza do que dizia, não era um sonho, nem mesmo uma alucinação momentânea.Nos pensamentos de Galu, ele estava no dormitório masculino.Acompanhado.-Eu vou te proteger.Ern... Sua voz foi se suavizando até que o sono entorpecesse todo seu corpo, e adormeceu, esquecendo-se de tudo o que falara, embrenhado nos sonhos pesados que sua mente lhe proporcionava.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Acordei abatido, minha pele alva mais lívida que nunca, mas Galu ultrapassava o estado de debilitação.Os cabelos esverdeados e sedosos, estavam despenteados, e os olhos cansados estavam envoltos por grandes e notáveis olheiras. -Ernest...-chamou, e imediatamente o amigo se virou.-Você me viu sair do quarto, essa madrugada? Minha fisionomia pacata se contraiu numa recriminação. -Não vi.Mas acordei e notei isso. -Você não vai acreditar... -Vou sim.Já sei pra onde você foi...-afirmei, sem emoção. -Fui parar no dormitório feminino, sem querer.E Leena me acordou aos berros...-afagou os cabelos desalinhados, com esmorecimento.-Leena está á ponto de me matar.Não sei o que ela tem, Ernest... Tomei o resto de meu suco, sem dar muita atenção ao drama de meu amigo, que, francamente, pouco me importava.Ele parecia exausto, estava necessitado de um bom descanso, e uma noite de sono agradável, e menos turbulenta que as últimas. Partimos para o próximo currículo, como o habitual.Nos acostumamos á essa rotina conturbada, e prosseguimos assim durante mais um longo ano. Galu me transformava.Aquele jeito tresloucado e impulsivo me encantava.Ele não mudava o jeito de me tratar, acima de tudo.Continuava sendo meu bom e valioso amigo.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Um ano se passou, e nada parecia haver mudado.Víamos as mesmas pessoas, fazíamos as mesmas tarefas...mas Galu...Galu estava muito mudado.Não digo sua personalidade.Continua deslumbrante, e eu, continuo a esconder o que sinto por ele, mesmo que seja torturante, me esgote por dentro.Mas prefiro assegurar que ele esteja comigo, a jamais voltar á tê-lo.Seria a pior e mais cruel das mortes.Desumano, seria perdê-lo. O menino Galu, de grandes sorrisos, confusões e risadas, se tornou o homem Galu, atraente, sensual e uma perdição letal pra mim.Continuava com o jeito infantil e doido de ser, mas sua fisionomia havia mudado radicalmente...estava tão lindo, á ponto de me causar dores de cabeça terríveis, á ter de me esforçar para resistir á sua beleza, quase infinita, e absurdamente tentadora. Estávamos andando com Riorute, outro candidato promissor, que sem dúvida, viria a se tornar um piloto, assim como eu e Galu.Era um rapaz maravilhoso, espirituoso e enérgico, como Galu.Mas Galu era único, especial.Só havia ele em minha mente. Ambos eram muito agradáveis, e de uma forma estranha, me deixavam muito á vontade...acho que, próximo de algo como amigável.Divertia-me com os dois, e lembro-me de compartilhar muitas risadas com os dois, que me encantavam com piadas e incentivos, de várias formas. -Quero comer! -Você só pensa nisso, não é?-provocava meu amigo.Rio fez um bico manhoso, e muitas garotas á volta suspiraram, admiradas com os encantos de meus amigos.-Vai ultrapassar o peso limite...e EU vou te desbancar... -Nem fale isso!-suspirou ele, agarrando-se á uma bandeja.-Vai ver só...serei um piloto, e você vai cuidar da limpeza do meu quarto, Galu!- ironizou.Galu fechou a cara, e rosnou algo quase inaudível, mas era evidente que se enfurecia. -Não se preocupe.Todos os dois serão pilotos.E dos melhores!-assenti eu, sorrindo o mais amavelmente possível.Os dois me fitaram com curiosidade, e um sorriso zombeteiro despontando na face de ambos. -Você também será um, Ern!Garanto-te!-disse Galu, me olhando de uma forma que fazia minhas pernas estremecerem, e quase cambalear pra trás. Aqueles olhos verdes como esmeraldas do sobrenatural conseguiam me render á qualquer comentário, qualquer provação, pior que fosse.E aquele corpo provocante, e viril, as formas curvilíneas latejando sob as vestes finas e negras eram a encarnação do paraíso, em forma de um rapaz envolvente, meu melhor amigo.Como eu conseguia esforço suficiente para manter a sanidade perto daquilo!? -É verdade, Ernest!Você é um dos melhores candidatos!-juntou-se Rio. -Cai fora, Rio!Só eu e Ern seremos pilotos! -Olha o escândalo...-tentei apaziguar. -Que pretensão!Vire essa sua língua grande pra falar de mim, Sr. Ellid!- desafiou. -Não estou falando nada de mais!-atirou um dedo na face de Rio, e a expressão furiosa dos dois me extraía risadas.-Só a realidade! -Rapazes, é melhor irmos para o salão...-sugeri, espantado pela quantidade de pessoas que se reuniam á nossa volta, contemplando o bate-boca infantil de ambos. -Espera, Ernest!-berrou o moreno, pondo-se ameaçadoramente na frente de Galu.-Ainda não terminei o almoço...-disse, inocentemente, correndo apressadamente até a mesa, com a bandeja em mãos.Tratando-se da comida, Rio era ilimitadamente guloso, e não sabia a hora de parar, o que virava motivo de pilhérias para Galu. O número de pessoas entretidas no refeitório aumentava, até que eu e Galu, literalmente "carregássemos" o esfomeado Rio até o salão de testes, todos envoltos por berros desesperados e resmungos do rapaz, que não se aquietou até entrar no simulador e cessar o falatório.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Muitas horas após, Galu e Rio invadiam, abusados, o refeitório.Algumas vezes, a ousadia de ambos ultrapassava alguns limites aceitáveis, eu tenho consciência disso.Só depois de algum tempo fui tomar idéia dessa história. Atacaram as dispensas do bar, reservados para os professores, e autorizados, romperam a porta, e colheram a maior quantia de garrafas que seus braços os permitiam carregar. -Ernest não vai acreditar quando ouvir! -Não mesmo!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Eu estava recostado num travesseiro, distante, com os olhos fixados na janela imensa, que refletia toda a imensidão do espaço, bem ás minhas vistas.O silêncio no quarto era tanto, que parecia que todos estavam ausentes, que não havia vida ali. Mas um arrepio pavoroso percorreu minha espinha, com o barulho alarmante que a porta metálica fez, ao se abrir com extraordinária ferocidade, deixando-me chocado. Assustado, mirei as duas criaturas, que ziguezaguearam até a cama, amparando-s nela.Ambos tinham um sorriso apatetado, e as fisionomias alegres á toa me deixaram curioso para descobrir o motivo de tanta comemoração. -O...O que vocês aprontaram dessa vez? Brandindo uma garrafa de uísque, Galu sorriu com vigor, mas tropeçou violentamente, e tombou ao meu lado, os cabelos esverdeados espalhados pelo rosto, tomado por um riso abobalhado. -Fozê nhão vai acredzxitar, Errn...-estava completamente embriagado, e seu tom de voz parecia mais atrapalhado e desconexo que nunca.As vestes, levemente úmidas estavam amassadas, e os olhos pareciam correr alegremente pelo meu rosto, enquanto ele expunha um sorriso insinuante.Continuei a escutá-lo, silencioso, sem saber o que fazer. -O que aconteceu, Galu?...Você está bêbado, sabia?Já te falei pra não fazer besteiras assim...-continuava estático, ao lado do meu amigo, que ria histericamente.-Mas parece que a sua teimosia é maior que tudo. Ao ouvir minhas palavras, Galu firmou a garrafa nos lábios e saboreou um demorado gole, até que desunisse o vidro colorido dos lábios rubros, pelo contato refrescante. -Ernest.Eu sou um piloto.Um piloto da Ingrid.-afirmou com segurança, o líquido entorpecente ainda fervilhando nos lábios provocantes.-Me tornei um PILOTO, ERN!!EU SOU UM PILOTO!!-gritou, e sua voz cativante repercutiu por toda a extensão do quarto, ressoando várias vezes, como uma vozinha em minha mente. Riorute desfechou em direção ao banheiro, num trajeto confuso, possivelmente, nauseado o suficiente para continuar ali e celebrar conosco. -Um...piloto...um piloto oficial...você?-repeti, e meus braços magros precipitaram-se, inertes, nas laterais de meu corpo. -EXATO!-tomou-me arrebatadoramente pelos ombros, trazendo-me pra junto dele, mas logo minhas faces se tornaram escarlates com o contato súbito, que acometeu bruscamente meus sentidos, mentais e corporais.-Você não tem idéia do que está se passando na minha cabeça agora... -Se quiser eu posso ler pra você...-provoquei, rindo debilmente.-Sou bem capaz disso. -Bobo.Não precisa ler...eu posso muito bem te mostrar... Consegui sentir todo o calor abrasador que exalava do corpo dele, e toda a sua excitação, despontando pela pele macia, que me comprimiu com todo o cuidado, e ao mesmo tempo com empolgação. Um frêmito de surpresa se alastrou rapidamente por todo o alcance de meu corpo, quando ele me trouxe mais próximo dele.Minhas pernas pareciam gelatina sob o chão, que se fundiriam á qualquer hora. -Que ótimo.Não sabe como estou feliz por você.-conseguia sentir sua respiração, e seu hálito quente sob minha pele. Mal pude acreditar, quando aproximou os lábios molhados de meu ouvido, acendendo em mim algo muito próximo de um arrepio devastador.Estava tão próximo que podia sentir suas formas esculpidas sob a blusa apertada se comprimirem com as minhas.Não me lembrei de nenhuma sensação similar. -E você sabe o que me faria mais feliz?-murmurou, e sua voz nunca soara tão lasciva e repleta de rouquidão, tornando-o ainda mais malicioso e irresistível. -N...N-Não...-repliquei, tropeçando entre as palavras.-O...O quê? Ele mostrou um último sorriso de voluptuosidade e traquinagem, antes de puxar minha nuca fortemente, e colar seus lábios nos meus.Um sabor exótico e adocicado se espalhou por minha boca, misturado ao gosto embriagante da bebida, que se derreteu em meus lábios, sendo espalhado com destreza pela língua hábil e voraz de meu desvairado amigo.Um paladar tão saboroso sendo comandado por um alguém tão delicioso quanto. -Ainda não viu nada.Esse é só o começo... -Não sabe o quanto esperei por isso... -Essa é a nossa comemoração.Você merece...-ele disse, roçando os lábios úmidos no meu pescoço, de uma forma que já revelava suas intenções. -Nós merecemos. Ele me beijou com fúria, demonstrando um desejo que eu nunca vira igual, e permiti a passagem de sua língua ágil, abandonando meus lábios entreabertos, entregues aos dele, rendidos á qualquer plano.Á aquela altura, meus cabelos já se espalhavam, desgrenhados pelo rosto dele, se misturando á sua pele, grudada á minha.A mão de Galu afagava suavemente minhas costas, me preenchendo com um torpor inconfundível. Galu era meu.Todo meu. Ele pertencia á minha mente, ao meu corpo, á minha alma, e á toda partícula do meu ser. -Como vocês são MAUS!!-berrou uma voz esganiçada, vinda do banheiro. -Rio!!-me apressei, mas Galu suspirou com desagrado, e pude supor que sua maior vontade, no momento, era enforcá-lo. -Vocêêês estavam tendo uma festiiiinha, e neeeem me CHAMARAM!?-explodiu, indignado.Inesperadamente, atropelou Galu, que desabou no chão, e me envolveu pela cintura, beijando-me com ardor e vivacidade, e senti o gosto forte da bebida em sua boca, enquanto sua língua ávida ainda procurava pela minha, incansavelmente.Seu corpo insistia em se grudar no meu, enquanto eu lutava contra a ferocidade dele. -Pára!Pára, Rio!-juntei toda a força e o empurrei para que desgrudasse de mim.Não gostava daquele contato com Rio, ainda mais ele sendo amigo de Galu, e meu também.Eu não o desejava, e a veemência dos sentimentos que eu nutria por Galu não deveriam ser jogadas fora assim.-Me solta...pára.. Á essa altura, Galu já espumava de fúria, e se ergueu num pulo súbito e enérgico, tamanha a ira que o consumava.Nunca vi seus olhos daquele jeito...parecia haver chamas incandescentes ardendo dentro das pupilas esmeralda. -SOLTA ELE!-lançou um soco judicioso e feroz que atingiu Rio em cheio.A potência do golpe fora impressionante, e o rapaz desmoronou no chão, parecendo desacordado.O rapaz caiu ao lado de meu pé esquerdo, um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo lábio inferior, e Galu com uma fisionomia completamente selvagem, massageando os pulsos. -Céus...-sussurrei, meio aliviado.Mas quando recuperei as forças e o fôlego, as pernas do rapaz derribaram ente o chão, fracamente, e Galu desfaleceu em meus braços, inconsciente, dormindo como um anjo inocente, pronto para sair em defesa de seus protegidos valiosos.  
  
=*=*=*CAP. 4=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
O resultado do episódio da noite anterior não fora nada interessante.Não consegui dormi aquela noite, ainda fascinado pelo gesto de Galu...ainda vislumbrado com o sabor de seus lábios, eternamente impressos nos meus. Ambos dormiram ali...trouxe Galu até sua cama, e Rio ficou depositado na minha.Já tinha alguma idéia do tamanho de minhas olheiras e meus olhos ardiam dolorosamente, por ficar zelando pelo sono dos dois irresponsáveis. Quando Galu acordou, o recebi com um sorriso amável, mas ele logo sentiu as penosas dores de cabeça da terrível ressaca. -Ai, minha cabeça...Ernest...O que foi que eu...que eu fiz?-indagou, afagando a cabeça dolorida. -Melhor você nem querer saber...-respondi, meio fraco. -Mas....-começou ele, já naquele tom de comemoração.-Agora, eu sou um piloto oficial!!Vou pilotar a Deusa!Vou pilotar....Vou pilotar e proteger Zion!-saiu cantarolando, provavelmente, já esquecendo da dor de cabeça, e indo para o banheiro, com um sorriso radiante no rosto. E eu, exausto pela noite cansativa, porém inesquecível, deitei na cama, mas não tinha nenhuma capacidade para dormir.Não conseguia apagar a cena dos meus pensamentos...e o gosto dos lábios distinto e requintado ainda impregnados nos meus, não me deixavam me concentrar em outra coisa. Aproximei-me da porta, vendo a sombra cinzenta do seu corpo no banho, debaixo da ducha fervente de água, se ensaboando alegremente. -Sabe, Galu...tem uma coisa importante que eu preciso te falar.-prossegui, faltando coragem, mas precisava tomar partido daquela situação embaraçosa.Ás vezes a timidez podia ser o inimigo mais devastador.-Sobre o que você fez na noite passada...-tamborilei os dedos pela parede nervosamente. Ele parou de correr com o sabonete pelo corpo, consegui ver pela sombra, e subitamente, e assentou uma das mãos atrevidamente, na cintura. -Ern, caso eu tenha te desrespeitado, me perdoe!-voltou a massagear os cabelos, impacientemente.-Quer saber?Tudo que eu tenha falado, o que quer que seja, esqueça!... Senti como se o peso de meu próprio caixão desabasse sob mim, maldosamente, o que piorou meu humor instável naquela nefasta manhã. "Oh, claro, eram apenas palavras de um bêbado fora de si!Como pode ser tão imbecil, Ernest?"-pensei, com amargura, passando a mão pelos cabelos despenteados, bocejando com desânimo. -Sinceramente?Eu já até esqueci...-menti, mas segundos depois eu estava novamente, passando os dedos pelos lábios, em busca de um resquício da delícia daquele momento. -Escuta, você não devia ter passado a noite toda em claro!-bronqueou, o som da água embargando a voz dele.-Pensa que eu não vi as suas olheiras?Isso vai te fazer mal, Ern, e não quero que faça mais isso. Senti o sangue latejando nas têmporas, e meus punhos se cerraram com ferocidade, ferindo a própria carne, deixando a palma de minha mão avermelhada. -Ah, que maravilha!-afirmei, minha voz fraca ganhando traços de ironia.- Agora o Sr.Piloto Bêbado Oficial vai me dar sermão por me preocupar!?Pois então, eu não me importo mais...isso só me faz ficar mal, então não vou mais me preocupar com ninguém!Ouviu?-minha voz saiu estranhamente embargada e tensa, o que deve ter assustado ele, mas eu prosseguia, enraivecido.- Francamente...eu devia ter expulsado vocês dois na hora que entraram e atirá-los no canto de onde saíram.-nervosamente, fui pegando as roupas que achava mais conveniente, e me vesti rapidamente, visto que Galu saía do banho, atrás de uma explicação pelo meu temperamento, e corri apressado até o refeitório, querendo um pouco de tranqüilidade, e deixar minha mente um pouco livre desses pensamentos que me levavam ás fronteiras da loucura. Todos cochicharam secretamente quando entrei no refeitório, provavelmente "ocupados demais" para se darem ao trabalho de administrar a minha vida.Leena sorria triunfante á todos, exibindo todos os ângulos da brilhante arcada dentária, o que me fez ficar mais furioso ainda.Mas era o que Galu queria...o que eu poderia fazer ante seu êxito?Quem sabe, alcançá- lo, e provar que eu merecia tê-lo pra mim?Uma possibilidade remota... Peguei um suco qualquer, sem sequer olhar pro copo, e sentei-me na mesa do canto, procurando me afastar de todos que estavam ali.Mas pouco depois, Galu fazia uma aparição inesperada no refeitório, virando facilmente o alvo do olhar coletivo.Nunca vi uma fisionomia tão séria naquele rapaz.Estava tão rígido, e parecia já estar consciente do que faria. Fingi que nem o vi, e continuei fitando a parede, como se estivesse entretido naquela tarefa do que em compartilhar sua companhia, e obviamente a carranca dele aumentou ao constatar isso.Saiu correndo diretamente á minha mesa, ignorando Leena e todos os outros. -ERNEST CUORE!-berrou, e logo, os olhares se arrastaram, dele, para mim.Corei de leve, mas não o olhei.Os passos apressados foram se estreitando, até que ficassem bem mais próximos de mim, e consegui ouvir Galu bufando, agitado atrás de mim. Minha cadeira estava virada, interceptando o contato visual entre nós, mas ele e sua psicose impulsiva e explosiva quebrariam qualquer parede que existisse entre nós.Permaneci com os olhos fixos na parede, o mais indiferente possível, tomando o suco distraidamente, sem me importar. Vi-me exasperado e impressionado quando ele tomou o suco de minhas mãos, inesperadamente. -Hey!!!O que pensa que está fazendo?-não pude evitar, e virei a cadeira em sua direção, mas quase tombei pra trás ao focalizar tão próximos, duas pedras firmes, intimidantes, e verdes como rochas lapidadas.Ele estava agachado, bem á minha frente, tão perto, que eu podia sentir seu coração palpitando abaixo do peito. -Você não me contou, não é?Tem algo que aconteceu que mexeu contigo.- analisou, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos, como se decodificasse tudo que se passava em minha alma.-Eu sei!Você não quer me contar, mas...-as pupilas verdes ficaram lustrosas, depois se recheando de água, umidificando os olhos profundos.Galu ia chorar!Eu nunca o vira assim..tão inofensivo e vulnerável.-Mas eu tenho que saber!Não quero partir assim!Droga, Ern!Será que algumas horas você poderia deixar esse silêncio de lado, e me contar o que você sente...-desviou os olhos, provavelmente emocionado em excesso pra me afrontar tão duramente.-Eu odeio quando você faz isso, merda! Esqueci-me completamente...A Nave partiria para o hangar onde os pilotos ficavam...Galu iria embora....Sairia das minhas vistas, e eu não acordaria mais com sua voz, não seria mais animado por ele, não ouviria suas sábias e contagiantes palavras...Não! Notei que ele chorava, e não me contive.A muralha de gelo se liquefez instantaneamente, e arrependido ao extremo, segurei seus ombros, depois colocando minhas mãos em torno do rosto rubro pelas lágrimas quentes que escorregavam delicadamente, e o forcei a me olhar inteiramente.Nunca vi tanta aflição estampada naqueles olhinhos, nunca. -Galu...-já estava quase chorando também, e sentia meus olhos arderem.-Por favor, me perdoa...me perdoa...perdão...eu imploro, não queria te magoar, e também não quero que vá embora!-não consegui me reprimir. -A Nave vai partir daqui á algumas horas...Se eu o magoei, me perdoe...Mas eu não quero esperar muito por você...Vou me recusar á esperar muito por você, me ouviu?-ele desabou, chorando desconsoladamente, em meus joelhos, como uma criancinha desamparada, molhando minha pele com as lágrimas, enquanto eu afagava seus cabelos com devoção e carinho. Fomos surpreendidos por alguém.Estava tão compenetrado e desatento com meu amigo, que nem vi Leena chegar. Parecia o dia das surpresas, céus!Ela percorreu os olhos pela cena, enojada, mas mantinha um meio-sorriso que me inquietava.Agitou os cabelos loiros, como se pedisse que contemplássemos sua figura nobre. -Ernest.O professor quer falar com você.Está te esperando na sala 9.- informou, mantendo a pose de sua santificada figura. -O quê?-indaguei, desacreditado.Mas a balbúrdia no refeitório explodiu, quando o professor invadiu o local, austero e rígido.Sua presença já dominava o ambiente.Em meu rosto, uma dúvida se acendeu: Que diabos ele queria comigo?Aquele dia estava me deixando esgotado, e provavelmente ainda viria mais uma sobrecarga de cansaço. -Ernest Cuore.-já estava ficando extenuado de tanto ouvir meu nome.Parecia que tinham prazer em me chamar com severidade nos olhos, assim como Galu..e como o professor.Respondi, batendo continência, meio desajeitado, escondido sob uma máscara de seriedade e calma. -Professor? -Acaba de ser nomeado piloto oficial da Deusa, ás 10:40 da manhã.-informou, e senti-me pálido, como se o sangue parasse de fluir em minhas veias, e o ar fugisse atrevidamente dos meus pulmões.-A Nave partirá daqui á duas horas, e levará o senhor e também #38.Estejam prontos.-e foi embora, como se nada ocorresse.Como se não tivesse me deixado tão surpreso, tão incrédulo e branco como uma folha fina de papel.Leena ficou boquiaberta.Galu, ao meu lado, não esboçava reação alguma. -Eu...eu o quê?-repeti, maquinalmente, desejando que o chão se abrisse e me sugasse. Galu se remexeu descontroladamente, até abrir o sorriso mais radiante que já vira.Agora era eu que chorava, e as lágrimas deslizavam vagarosamente em meu rosto, percorrendo um caminho breve, até atingir minha boca, me permitindo sentir o sabor inigualável e salgado da emoção! Ele desatou a berrar coisas incompreensíveis, feito um tremendo louco, e eu ria debilmente, entre as lágrimas.Ele as enxugou pra mim, com ternura, depois me abraçando efusivamente com força, fúria, com tanta energia, que quase conseguia propagar sua alegria pelo pensamento.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
-Parece que está havendo uma requalificação de pilotos...Outros dois garotos também foram nomeados, só esta manhã.-noticiou, separando as roupas animadamente comigo. -E quem foi?-não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso bobo do rosto, e toda vez que o olhava ele crescia ainda mais. -Você não vai acreditar!Era a última pessoa em quem eu pensaria... -Hmmm, deixe-me ver...-desatei, pensativo, cogitando todas as hipóteses, e Galu parecia se divertir com a brincadeira, meio descrente que eu acertaria. -Se bem que vai ser muito ruim ter que conviver na famosa GIS com um maluco...-noticiou ele, meio irritado, e eu ri gostosamente do tom incomodado do meu amigo, feliz demais pra ser abalado por qualquer tipo de notícia, por pior que fosse.-Ele não devia ir para um hangar de pilotos oficiais, e sim para um hospício, ou uma clínica de tratamento.... Meus olhos ficaram arregalados, como se eu tivesse captado no vácuo da memória o que queria dizer, e ele assentiu com a cabeça, confirmando minhas suspeitas. -Não posso acreditar...-suspirei, admirado.-O Rio??Inacreditável, justo ele? -Devem estar mesmo precisando de pilotos...para selecionarem ele... Fiquei satisfeito ao constatar que estaria entre amigos confiáveis, e sempre entre pessoas agradáveis, que se importavam comigo.Seria extraordinário ser um piloto, apesar de correr riscos fatais durante as longas e arriscadas batalhas, não seria tão desagradável assim....estava começando a pensar de outra forma.Iria proteger Zion e meus amigos, e se não poderia certificar que voltaria vivo das batalhas, queria me assegurar que eles estivessem, em meu lugar. -O Yu também foi selecionado...mas nem se abalou muito...-disse, como se tivesse repúdio pelo rapaz.-Esse cara me dá arrepios...aquele jeito dele...- finalmente conseguira fechar a mala, e com grandes mostras de contentamento, foi ajustar as últimas coisas para que partíssemos. No que abriu a porta, Rio entrou festivamente pelo quarto, sorrindo com fulgor. -Parabéns aos novos pilotos!!-felicitou, apertando a mão de Galu sucessivas vezes.-Parece que não vamos nos separar tão facilmente, não? -Que culpa eu tenho se meu destino é ficar perto de um demente feito você...-cortou Galu. -Você é muito chato, sabia?-perguntou, num tom choroso.-Não sei como te aturam...Haja paciência. -Parabéns, Riorute...-disse, eu sorrindo calmamente.Mas logo minha tranqüilidade se desfez quando ele me encarou de uma forma diferente...com culpa?-Rio?O que aconteceu?-perguntei, preocupado, vendo a incomum seriedade aparecer no semblante jovial.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Ele fez um sinal discreto, e esperamos até que Galu saísse do quarto definitivamente, para que pudéssemos esclarecer. -Ernest...eu te devo desculpas.-começou, num tom arrependido, cabisbaixo.- Desculpa...não devia ter feito aquilo...a noite não acabou muito bem, eu sei. Então ele recordava!Diferente de Galu, sua memória permanecia intacta...e ele se lembrava de todos os detalhes impecavelmente.Conseqüentemente, a cena entre nos três devia estar bem armazenada em sua mente, e possivelmente, tirou suas próprias conclusões. -Não, Rio.Você não me deve desculpas.-apazigüei, sorrindo ternamente, e ele retribuiu o gesto amavelmente, mas meio encabulado.-Você e Galu só devem desculpas ao chef...deve estar até agora se perguntando quem assaltou a dispensa tão facilmente... -E o Galu? Não pude deixar de sentir-me melancólico, e, rebaixei a cabeça, ligeiramente coberto pela escuridão do quarto, que não podia esconder minha tortura, que era tão evidente e clara quanto a chamejante luz do sol. -Ele...ele não se lembra de nada.-concluí, suspirando com debilidade na voz.Ele confortou a mão sob meu ombro, amigavelmente. -Gosta dele, não é? -Sim...muito... -Então deixe de ser estúpido!-explodiu.-Você deve ter sofrido muito sozinho, enquanto ele era o centro de todas as atenções.Não estou certo?- perguntou, num ar ajuizado, muito diferente de seu habitual. -Sim...mas não posso evitar.Ele não pode me amar.-afirmei, tristonho, pegando minha mala, com depressão.Rio arregalou os olhinhos, ouvindo com uma atenção sagrada.-Ele sempre vai me ver como amigo, uma pessoa para conversar, compartilhar...mas não amar...não desse jeito...E eu não posso culpá-lo. -Ah, não pode culpa-lo, mas vai carregar esse sofrimento consigo pra sempre, não é?-ponderou, me fazendo encara-lo, com a certeza que suas sábias palavras encostavam-se ao fundo da minha mente, provocando em algo, lá dentro, transformando meu jeito de ver meus sentimentos turbulentos e escondidos.-Agonizando na solidão, e vendo que está cada vez mais distante do que você deseja!-ele estava coberto da mais pura razão.E eu, sendo aconselhado pelo aluno mais irresponsável de GOA?Que ironia....estava entristecido mesmo.Embora eu fizesse questão de esconder minhas emoções atrás de um muro intocável de sangue-frio e apatia, descobri que não era tão inatingível assim...e minha defesa gelada havia se estilhaçado em vários pedacinhos. -Você está certo...eu não faço nada certo...Obrigado, Rio..-ele me abraçou com vigor, após, me admirou um estalado e carinhoso beijo na bochecha, fazendo-me corar suavemente. -Sei muito bem do que você fala...Quando você ama tanto que dói até aqui...- apontou para o coração, distraidamente, como se descrevesse algo tão visível quanto água, e uma sensação palpável, que certamente correspondia ao que ele dizia.-Mas precisa ter confiança...ele também gosta de você, e te ama tanto, ou até mais que você o ama!Pode subscrever o que eu digo!- garantiu, complementando com uma piscadela atrevida.-Riorute Vilgyna sabe o que diz! Pode confiar! Quando a porta foi novamente cerrada, deixando-me só, como incontáveis vezes, entre a escuridão do quarto e a obscuridade de meus pensamentos turvos, pude sorrir com esperança, despindo-me de um passado sofrido, e preparado para uma nova e brilhante vida como piloto.E quem sabe, eu poderia chamar a atenção de Galu?Senti pela última vez o odor de meu antigo quarto e pertences, o qual foi minha casa por dois anos, embebido por uma onda, um ímpeto de alegria, e deixei que o último som que ecoasse fortemente naquelas paredes metálicas e duras, fosse minha primeira gargalhada... -Vamos vez se você tem razão, Riorute...Espero que sim...Mas vou ter que correr o risco. Corri com afobação através do corredor, carregando um sorriso orgulhoso, atrás dos meus amigos, que tanto amava.Quando Rio e Galu me ampararam pelos ombros, levando, cada um, um braço em minha direção, com aqueles sorrisos ofuscantes e cheios de felicidade e triunfo, pude ver que meu amor irrefreável podia sangrar eternamente, me manchando com o sangue que não parava de escorrer em minhas roupas, me entorpecendo pelo sofrimento.Mas quem sabe a superioridade e o dever incansável de um piloto oficial não poderia me trazer um pouco de conforto?Afinal, agora eu era um piloto oficial.Defenderia o último dos planetas, com unhas e dentes.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=CAP. 5*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Num frêmito extasiado de emoção, entramos na nave, feito crianças em busca do doce desejado, rindo pelos cantos, e comentando cada detalhe que víamos pelo vidro grosso da nave, nossos olhinhos já brilhando de excitação ao ver o hangar, GIS, onde as deusas e os pilotos se hospedavam.Rio parecia nunca ter sentido tanta emoção na vida, e até respirava com dificuldade, sendo ajudado por alguns tabefes que Galu lhe dava nas costas.Eu admirava tudo, sem desgrudar um segundo os olhos da janela.Galu e Rio berravam e cantarolavam, como se estivéssemos em meio á uma grande celebração.Yu tinha a fisionomia mais inanimada possível, parecendo uma estátua esculpida adequadamente sob o assento confortável, sem esboçar nenhum movimento, e nem produzir qualquer ruído, continuava imerso numa leitura chinesa qualquer...cuja qual não demos a mínima atenção. -Ernest-san...Não está feliz?Não sente felicidade?Não se sente nem um pouco satisfeito por ter se tornado um piloto?-a voz suave e quase inaudível de Tune penetrou em meus tímpanos, me tirando a atenção.-Parece tão desligado...tão fora da realidade... -Hm...Não é nada.Daijobu.-respondi secamente, mas meu olhar gélido se amenizou ao ver a preocupação estampada claramente no rosto da garota.- Talvez seja impressão.Oh, e você?Não se sente bem?Tornou-se uma técnica profissional...-minha voz saiu tão indiferente quanto antes, e ela notou isso, obviamente. -Não.Estou admitindo.Não me sinto feliz, porque você também não se sente...- senti o calor de sua pele tocando minhas mãos, mas tive uma irresistível vontade de impedir aquele contato indesejado.-Por que não me conta?Parece- me tão distante...todos notamos isso! "Todos?"-meu semblante se contraiu em dúvida. -Sério?-observei que de longe, Rio derramava uma garrafa d'água nas vestes que Galu, que bufou furiosamente, e desatou a estapeá-lo repetidas vezes.Dei uma risada baixa. -Sim.Todos nós notamos...inclusive ele...-replicou ela, num sussurro. -E-Ele quem?-fingi-me de desentendido, mas tinha plena consciência de que não sabia mentir.-É melhor esquecer...não esquenta com isso... -Seu amor é contido, mas não é imperceptível. Sua voz havia se aproximado de minhas orelhas, o que correspondia á um arrepio amedrontador duplamente desagradável. -Tune, me desculpa.Sei que não correspondo ás suas expectativas.-disse, sinceramente.-Não somos como Galu e Leena.Não podemos ser como eles.Nunca.Além do mais, porque não há receptividade mútua.-sabia que minhas palavras iriam feri-la intensamente, mas preferi preveni-la para um sofrimento maior.Não seria justo faze-la provar da mesma angústia irreparável que eu. -Eu sei.-ela parecia calma, e sorriu delicadamente pra mim, fazendo minha admiração crescer.-Sei disso á muito tempo.E não sei porque ainda não tomou partido da situação...sei como sofre....sei muito bem.E não quero que isso continue. -Obrigado.Parece que todos vocês andam mais conscientes que eu.-disse, com um sorriso quase fúnebre.Mas ela riu com aquela graça infantil, e segurou minhas mãos com fé. -Não seja tão descrente.-seus grandes olhos se cravaram nos meus, irradiando uma luz entusiástica.-Agora se levante e me mostre o melhor sorriso que seu lindo rosto pode exibir!-sacudiu meus ombros, como se me despertasse, mais uma vez, para a realidade, e eu a obedeci, sorrindo para ela, tentando extrair o resto de animação e vontade que havia em mim.-Assim que eu gosto! Phil foi se aproximando sorrateiramente, com um sorriso zombeteiro aflorando nos lábios: -Desculpa atrapalhar....-alertou, encoberta por risadinhas maliciosas.-Mas estamos chegando.Hora de pegar a bagagem, e conhecer a nova casa!-disse, como se apresentasse o pelotão de luxo, com uma energia que obviamente era provocada por Rio, seu parceiro, que irremediavelmente transmitia essa luz. Todos se erguiam lentamente dos assentos, entre cochichos, exclamações excitadas e comentários derretidos.Tune me tomou pela mão, entrelaçando meus dedos nos dela.Fiquei completamente vermelho e incomodado, sentindo Galu e Rio me fitarem com vigilância, de longe. -hehe, você acha que aqueles dois têm algo?-perguntou Rio, sussurrando atrevidamente no ouvido de um carrancudo Galu. -Hm, não quero saber. -Se toca!Estamos na GIS, e você não tem que ficar desse jeito por essa besteira, afinal, lembre-se que vocês são melhores amigos, ok?-relembrou, mas aquela máscara de fúria não se desfazia. Entramos no hangar, que não era muito diferente de GOA, apesar das instalações serem maiores e sofisticadas.Rio imediatamente ficou catatônico com o tamanho dos quartos, e Galu também parecia satisfeito com nossas novas regalias, mas, não pude deixar de me sentir ameaçado quando aquele olhar verde e virulento me fulminou, numa distância relativamente grande, mas quando ele me fitou com aquela agressividade, por mais que eu quisesse evitar, meu pulso disparou enlouquecidamente. Estava entrando em meu novo e espaçoso quarto, sozinho e sentindo-me estranho e deslocado.Mas um pulso forte e pesado me interrompeu, e tomei um súbito susto, deixando-me ofegante e assustado. -Onde você pensa que vai que vai antes de falar comigo, Ernest Cuore? Ah, maravilhosa voz.Galu, meu querido, sua voz é completamente reconhecível e familiar, um som quase sobre-humano que me desperta pra todos os sentidos, e me deixa num estado que você não consegue supor... -Er...Bem, eu acho que... -Não, me desculpe!-começou a gesticular como um maníaco, demonstrando sua ira, e sinceramente, tive de me conter para não desabar em gargalhadas.- Esqueci que você não me deve satisfações!Afinal, não somos amigos, e não temos nenhuma ligação, não é?-seu rosto estava corando depressa, e o tom de voz já atingia uma amplitude assustadora, machucando meus ouvidos com aquela histeria charmosa e enérgica, características dele, naturalmente. Procurei ficar o mais calmo e concentrado que podia, olhando-o com uma imensidão de serenidade para ele, que arfava, com dificuldades para continuar. -Perdão, Galu....-eu olhava para o chão, e o ouvi bufando com ódio.Mantinha meus gestos frios, consciente de que isso iria tira-lo do sério.- Mas não sei do que está falando...se me deixasse descansar, quem sabe... Não achei que chegaria á esse ponto. Estava esperando uma reação escandalosa, no máximo espalhafatosa...mas ele estava furioso mesmo!E acabou me pegando de surpresa com tanta zanga.Senti uma dor aguda nas costas, logo que meu corpo foi subitamente comprimido contra a parede, e fortemente preso e apertado, não consegui esboçar nenhuma ação.Mas quando ele me prendeu com aqueles punhos fortes, entrelaçando-os com os meus, pressionando-os com força, temeroso de que eu fosse me libertar dele, meu corpo se enrijeceu, um arrepio estranho subiu e desceu em minhas veias como uma violenta descarga elétrica, me deixando inerte e suscetível á ele. -Não brinque comigo!-disse, rangendo os dentes, e olhando fixamente pra mim, como se fosse arrancar toda a minha culpa, como se quisesse uma verdade.Eu estava assustado e atônito, e quando havia tombado ferozmente na parede, minha mala caiu e meus cabelos esvoaçaram pelo meu rosto, assim como os dele, deixando-o mais selvagem, e horrivelmente sedutor.-Não brinque comigo!-repetiu, possivelmente achando que eu não o ouvia. -Aah, Galu, o que foi?-tentei mais uma vez, sorrindo ingenuamente, num ar de súplica, e finalmente meus braços foram libertos, rubros e esfolados por aquela força excessiva.Ele virou de costas, ziguezagueando, confuso, e penteando os cabelos rebeldes com os dedos.-O que eu fiz contigo?Precisa me tratar assim?-ensaiei um tom choroso, que funcionou incrivelmente bem, e logo ele me mirou, com aquele olharzinho infantil e arrependido que eu tanto amava, mas o dono daquele olhar amável não pertencia á mim. -Perdão...eu não quis...-cobriu o rosto com as mãos, embaraçado.- ...machucar-te... -Será que poderia fazer-me o favor de me explicar o motivo de tanto aborrecimento?-pedi, sorrindo gentilmente e massageando os pulsos com suavidade. Encostou-se na parede, aparentando exaustão, mas eu me sentei ao seu lado, olhando-o com curiosidade e ternura, e quase virei cinzas quando ele descansou a cabecinha em meu ombro, fechando os olhos suavemente e abraçando as pernas contra o corpo.Sua voz saiu rouca e consternada....mas eu compreendi...ele estava carente.Meu pobre amigo tinha a necessidade de atenção e carinho...coitado...e parecia tão desamparado perto de mim, me hipnotizando com aquela vozinha trêmula e atrapalhada, de uma ressonância, uma entoação que atingia o fundo do meu peito, deixando-me á beira das lágrimas. -Desculpa, eu não devia me meter nisso...eu sou um idiota mesmo... Fiz um afago confortante em seus cabelos desarrumados, e acho que ele relaxou com minha carícia meiga, gemendo como uma criancinha desprotegida. -Você é meu melhor amigo...tem o direito de querer saber de qualquer coisa...-sorri com animação, desajeitando as mechas esverdeadas no topo da cabeça.-Mas quanto á parte do idiota, acho que você está certo. Ele suspirou com amargura, e prosseguiu, tropeçando desajeitadamente nas palavras.Mas foi direto e apressado, e vi como a resposta poderia alterar seu temperamento num estalar de dedos.Aquela índole bondosa e jovial, poderia mudar radicalmente em questão de segundos. -O que existe entre Tune e você? Resolvi provocar.Eu tinha uma ambição pretensiosa de deixa-lo incomodado aquela noite, e o que não faltavam eram oportunidades apetitosas. -Estamos namorando. Ele se ergueu num salto espetacular, deixando meus olhos sonolentos desordenados com tanta agilidade. -O quê?Repita isso. -Estamos namorando.-respondi, sem uma mínima alteração de tom, deixando-o em meio á uma frustração deliciosa, e eu o observava com um prazer maligno nos olhos, disposto á zomba-lo até me chatear. -Não pode ser...você...você...-cerrou os punhos, os olhos verdes afundando em brasas.-NÃO!Ern...pelo amor da Deusa...Diga-me a verdade...-ah, droga.Mil vezes droga.Sempre que usava aquele rostinho suplicante, aqueles olhinhos infinitamente brilhantes, combinado com aquela vozinha amável...era um conjunto ao qual eu não tinha defesa suficiente. -Ok....Eu confesso...-suspirei, entregue, ciente de que era indefeso ante suas táticas infalíveis.-Era tudo mentira...Eu não namoro Tune...e nem gosto dela... -Aaah.... -Satisfeito, agora? -Não. -Quê?-perguntei, atordoado, enquanto ele mantinha semblante desprovido de emoções.Acho que estava tenso demais para liberar a adrenalina, como ele me cansava! -Não estou satisfeito.-ele estava horrivelmente, e admito que ficava medonhamente atraente dessa forma também, tomado por uma virilidade inacreditável.-Não gostei da brincadeira.Você gostaria, por favor, de parar com isso!?Eu DETESTO suas manias de querer me alarmar...-cruzou os braços, mas os olhos não se desviaram de mim.Eu devia estar amedrontado, no mínimo tremendo, mas sentia o frio suor escorrer. -E você gostaria, por favor, de tentar parar de me consertar!-berrei, mas minha voz tremia, assim como minhas mãos.-Eu não estou quebrado!-seus olhos limpidamente verdes se arregalaram num ímpeto, fazendo todos os cabelos de meu corpo se arrepiarem freneticamente... Eu, compreensivelmente, não sabia o que fazer.Por alguns segundos, acho que meu cérebro cessou o funcionamento, por falta de recursos energéticos e emocionais disponíveis.Num minuto de arrojo imponderável, me levantei, e senti o suor gelado em minhas mãos.Nos encaramos por um longo tempo...e ele lia minha alma, como um livro, com aquele turbilhão de duas pupilas verdes enterradas em meus olhos, intensamente.Não agüentei. -Me deixe em paz, Galu!-gritei, como um tremendo insano.-Não quero mais olhar pra você! Corri desesperadamente, tentando conter as malditas lágrimas que já proporcionavam uma ardência terrível em meus olhos, pedindo para caírem.Galu estava no meu encalço, correndo atrás de mim, e seguindo meus passos, numa tentativa inútil de me alcançar. -Espera, Ern!-ele berrou, e sua voz reverberou pelos corredores, me dando arrepios horrorosos na espinha.-Você não vai fugir, eu SEI que você anda fugindo da verdade!Volta aqui! Não consegui me conter, e logo senti o líquido quente e salgado deslizando pelo meu rosto, queimando minhas bochechas, até chegarem aos meus lábios, que tremiam descompassados, assim como meu coração e todo o meu corpo.Quando ele me alcançou e me tomou pelo pulso, impossível para eu escapar...um ruído ensurdecedor encheu meus ouvidos, e a sirene tomou loucamente, preenchendo os corredores, lançando avisos pelos locais e as lanternas vermelhas, sinalizando: "PERIGO, VICTIM" foram acionadas, tudo apitando ao mesmo tempo em minha mente, me deixando a ponto de desmaiar, quando pude sentir os pensamentos desesperados de todos os presentes, inclusive Galu.Ainda me surpreendo, nesses momentos de tensão, são os mais espantosos e assustadores pra mim, pois consigo ouvir toda a preocupação que envolve a mente das pessoas, uma perturbação que logo se torna minha também. A mão se Galu, comprimida em meu pulso tremeu, e todas as portas dos corredores foram abertas.Muitas pessoas correram, e Rio, Phil e Yu, logo vinham ao nosso encontro, ofegando, inquietos e já com o uniforme de pilotagem. Engoli em seco quando o aviso soou, alto, ecoando em meus tímpanos: "Chamada aos Pilotos Oficiais: Hangar principal."-e repetia milhões de vezes."Dirigir-se ao Hangar principal das Deusas.Mecânicas e Pilotos!" Ah, não...Seria minha primeira batalha.  
  
*=*=*=*=*CAP 6*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
No hangar, todos estavam arrumadamente dispostos em seus hangares, posicionados todos á frente das Deusas, imponentes robôs com almas femininas, que nos dariam a vantagem de seu poder no campo de batalha, apesar da idéia não me agradar muito.Yu e Kazuhi, calados como sempre, aprontavam os comandos de sua Ingrid vermelha.Rio e Phil, radiantes e risonhos como sempre, estavam ante a magnífica Agui Kymaia.E a misteriosa(não conhecíamos muito sobre essa garota, apenas que suas habilidades ultrapassavam os extremos do admirável, e confesso que tinha uma grande vontade de vê-la lutando, apesar de Galu nutre uma certa "inveja", o que me fazia dar ótimas gargalhadas), e sempre muda, tão anti- social quanto eu costumava ser, Teela, a piloto número-um, a qual nós fomos instruídos a sempre chamar de "Chefe", e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém tinha coragem de dirigir a palavra á ela. Chun digitava comandos freneticamente, e parecia tão excitada quanto às outras, para essa primeira luta, apesar de que eu não me importava muito, e não tinha esperanças de uma atuação brilhante.Um certo rubor em suas faces estava me incomodando profundamente, e porque diabos ela tinha que olhar para as minhas pernas descobertas?Tudo bem, o uniforme para pilotagem era belo, de um design apropriado e cores formidavelmente serenas, tudo sob medida...mas porque os shorts tinham que ser tão curtos? Detestava quando me olhavam com esse aspecto de cobiça.Argh. Galu, meu Galu, um dos pilotos mais talentosos e admiráveis que eu já tive a honra de conhecer, estava lá, concentrado, mas seu olhar verde, como duas bolinhas de gude incandescentes moviam-se á todo vapor, e intrometendo-se nas funções de Leena, que de tempos em tempos lhe vinha berrando e insultando, implorando pra que não tocasse em todos os botões com os quais se deparava. Ah, esse era o Galu.E, por fim, acabou esquecendo de nosso desentendimento, ambos apressados demais para pensar em outra coisa...a não ser, chegar ao hangar principal o mais rápido possível. Entramos nas Deusas por uma passagem central, que enviava nossos dados para dentro do cockpit, e permitia a passagem.Era estranho e acolhedor...como passar por uma parede fina de gelatina. Dentro do cockpit, nossa visão do espaço parecia mais ampla, e nossos movimentos eram facilitados de acordo com os ajustes das mecânicas, que alteravam o scanner, colhiam as informações sobre os tipos de VICTIMS(eu não me dava ao trabalho de decorar tantos nomes, por isso, ficava dependente de Tune), enfim, sem a mecânica, nós pilotos não existiríamos sob hipótese alguma. -Ernest-san? -Hai... -Temos vinte VICTIMS, tipo: R. -Perto de Zion?-perguntei, preocupado.Os pequenos fones que circundavam meus ouvidos indicavam alguma gritaria em outro cockpit, o que possivelmente seria um dos ocasionais escândalos de Rio, na Agui Kymaia. -Não tanto, mas se não destruírem todos, podem se aproximar da atmosfera.- informou.-Vamos liberar travas gerais, e abrir para o espaço.Entendido? -Wakatta!-por mais entediado que eu pudesse parecer, estava tremendo nas bases, extremamente tenso. -Ernest-san? -Nani? Uma pequena pausa, um silêncio enorme e inquietante. -Tome cuidado, ok? -Pode deixar... Quando chegamos até a imensidão escura e estranha do espaço, pude sentir o perigo correr pelas minhas veias, anunciando o início da batalha, e a excitação de ambos os lados.Ficamos agrupados, esperando os inimigos darem as caras, e nos acostumando á falta de gravidade e com os movimentos lentos do scanner, que aos poucos eram estabilizados. Uma vozinha coberta de entusiasmo passou por mim: -E aí, Ernest?-perguntou Galu.-Nervoso?-parecia rir, mas sua voz não negava a ansiedade. -Não.-respondi secamente. -Seu chato!-berrou, quase perfurando meus tímpanos com esse ímpeto desnecessário.-Parece um anormal! -Cala a boca!-gritou Rio, da Agui Kymaia, irritado aos extremos.-Não conseguem ver que estamos em batalha?!? Dei graças á Deusa que os dois estavam em suas próprias Ingrids, senão estariam rolando no chão, trocando murros, sem cerimônias. -Não enche!-disse Galu, os dois quase me deixando surdo.-Bakayaro!Deixe-me em paz! -Parem com isso...-tentei apaziguar, inutilmente. Subitamente, a voz inalterada e severa de Teela encheu os fones, imperando sob nós e ordenando com autoridade suficiente para deixar-nos calados por um longo tempo. -Iva Leena, Agui Kymaia e Luhma Klein!-advertiu ela, e imediatamente todos se emudeceram.Ela tinha uma incrível habilidade de nos silenciar com apenas gestos ou palavras.Não era á toa que se destacava entre todos os pilotos, com tanta facilidade.Aquela frieza e aqueles trejeitos misteriosos que ela tinha nos davam arrepios, mas devíamos respeito á ela. -Gomen-nasai, First...Não vai se repetir...-eu disse, rapidamente, e ela emudeceu novamente. -Ernest, seu puxa-saco!-sussurrou Galu cuidadoso demais para que sua voz parecesse um cochicho imperceptível.-Deixa só eu sair desse cockpit...-eu realmente detestava aquele ar de ameaças, quando ele sabia que não poderia me atingir.Nutria um ódio pela chefe, e pela sua posição de comando, e não me surpreenderia algum dia se ele fosse expulso de GIS por falta de disciplina ou obediência. -Eles chegaram! Após, a imensidão escura se coloriu com explosões e se encheu de ruídos ensurdecedores, com a chegada dos VICTIMS, criaturas as quais não sei se sou apto á contar.Pareciam ser tão irracionais quanto animais, mas astutos e perigosos como feras traiçoeiras.Atiraram-se instantaneamente nas Deusas, foi quando começou o combate violento, o que me deixou confuso, e minha cabeça parecia girar infinitamente, atrapalhada em meio á tantos pensamentos e sentimentos frustrados.Meu EX queria se manifestar, e os pensamentos invadiam minha mente sem cerimônia, como gritos esganiçados e desesperados, no meio do nada.As vozes corriam soltas, brincando e pedindo por auxílio, algumas eu identifiquei como conhecidas.Galu, que lutava com desenvoltura, assim como a First, manipulando o EX com perfeição, e utilizando suas habilidades físicas com destreza.Rio, que jogava a rede de proteção sob alguns deles, e se tornava tão apreensivo e tenso quanto os outros.Yu.Teela, um pensamento sereno, mais ainda assim, intenso.Até que as vozes fossem mais claras, e eu pudesse identificar com exatidão a raiz de todo o enigma.O líder dos VICTIMS. -Iva Leena!O chefe deles!Ali, á esquerda!-informei, passando as coordenadas, apressadamente, e no mesmo instante, Galu e Teela já estavam no encalço da criatura, sendo encobertos por Yu e Rio, que avançavam defensivamente, naquele mar de VICTIMS, que se misturavam entre nós, e entre eles. Minha cabeça latejava, e sentia todos os músculos de meu corpo se contraindo em dor e pânico, eu tinha que agüentar até o fim, mas aquele turbilhão de pensamentos não me deixava em paz, me deixando pasmo e num estado pelo qual eu nunca havia passado antes.Nunca havia pensado que lutar, pra mim, fosse tão doloroso e perigoso.Mas quando os feixes de luz dourada se aproximaram, anunciando o fim daquilo, senti um alívio maravilhoso acolher meu coração aflito. -Ernest!Ernest?-berrava Galu, mas sua voz estava distante, tudo estava distante, minha visão parecia turva e meus olhos pediam para se cerrar, pesado, minhas pernas queriam ceder diante do desespero, e apenas as vozes dos meus amigos e de Galu que permaneciam ali, inabaláveis, chamando por mim.-Ernest!ERNEST!Responda! Não consegui agüentar.Toda minha resistência ruiu, minha visão nebulosa, e a penumbra inesperada me engolfou instantaneamente, e a única coisa que me lembro foi ter desmoronado ali, desamparado, no cockpit. Ainda não consigo me lembrar de quanto tempo eu permaneci desacordado, mas, parecia uma eternidade.Meu EX me levara á isso...não faz idéia de como eu ambicionava por um EX normal, físico, que não trouxesse nenhum dano mental tão arrasador assim.Contudo, o EX era uma habilidade que não escolhia pessoa, e infelizmente, a telepatia, algumas vezes, me levava á exaustão total.Diante de todo aquele movimento, de tanta excitação de sentidos, somente eu podia ouvir o que todos sofriam, e dependendo da intensidade, eu conseguia sentir toda a emoção alheia correndo pela minha pele, e me frustrando da mesma forma que angustiava á qualquer um que fosse. Uma luz horrorosa estava contra o meu rosto, e me revirei preguiçosamente no local onde estava.Quando meus olhos se abriram para as imagens coloridas e movimentadas do lugar, pude ver que estava no ambulatório. -E aí?Como você está, Ern? Ah, a voz que eu precisava.Galu. Senti toda a minha energia se recompondo quando as íris verdes se grudaram em mim, com uma ternura que deixaria qualquer um encabulado. -Arrasou, hein...Graças á você conseguimos achar o chefe dos VICTIMS....- disse um sorridente Rio, que já estava com as roupas normais da GIS, mas Galu ainda vestia o uniforme azul e verde de pilotagem, e parecia até mais exausto do que eu, com os cotovelos apoiados ao lado da minha cama. -O que aconteceu, Ernest?-perguntou Galu, e ele parecia de fato preocupado, sua voz estava séria e concentrada mais uma vez.-Foi o EX, não foi? -Sim...-respondi, meio abatido, mas esbocei um sorriso de satisfação.Adorava quando ficava tão zeloso e carinhoso.-Foi horrível...consegui ouvir e sentir tudo... -Imagino..deve ter sido um esforço fora do normal.-ponderou Rio, adquirindo um semblante mais rígido que o de costume.-Ah!Mas o que importa é que você está bem, graças ao Galu!-disse, complementando com uma piscadela mais do que assanhada.-Não é, "meu herói"? -Galu?-meus olhos procuraram os dele. -Foi sim...ele que notou que você estava tendo um "colapso" e o trouxe até aqui...e eu aproveitei pra vir junto...depois de algum tempo...-informou, rindo horrorosamente alto, assustando as enfermeiras.-Se ele não tivesse percebido, ninguém sabe o que poderia ter ocorrido...-deu sucessivos tapinhas de felicitação nas costas de um embaraçado Galu. -Obrigado, Galu.-murmurei, com o sorriso mais luminoso e grato que eu poderia mostrar. -Não tem de quê.Afinal, somos amigos...não somos?-respondeu, com aquele ar confiante e contagiante de sempre, que me deixava maravilhado. -Gente, vocês estão me deixando emocionado...-gritou Rio, enxugando suas "supostas" lágrimas, fazendo uma careta perfeita de pranto.-Não quero chorar aqui...Machos não choram... Uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, e um olhar severo, que segurava uma prancheta colorida nas mãos enluvadas, apareceu para nos expulsar dali.Era a célebre Dra. Crowford, a antiga parceira do nosso velho professor Azuma, cuja qual tinha o mesmo jeito ríspido dele. -Muito bem, pilotos!O espetáculo já acabou...e é melhor irem para seus quartos...-informou, com sua voz esganiçada e autoritária.-Ernest Cuore, você já está em condições de ir, ok? Cada um de nós foi para seus quartos, Rio, bocejando se despediu de nós e entrou no seu.Galu, que tinha uma aparência deplorável, e precisava urgentemente de um descanso, resolveu entrar no seu, mais cedo, deixando-me só ali, no corredor vazio e silencioso, acompanhado apenas com os meus pensamentos. Quando pulei na minha cama, tive uma sensação tão assoladora de abandono, que quanto mais eu rolava para todos os cantos, me cobrindo e descobrindo dos lençóis, o sono não aparecia pra me consolar e me fazer esquecer do isolamento que me assolava. -Rio?-bati na porta, várias vezes, sem obter resposta.-Kuso...Bem melhor eu voltar pro meu quarto... Gritei mil, vezes em protesto contra mim mesmo, mas sentia uma anormal falta de uma voz pra me consolar, pra me animar, de alguém pra dar "bom- dia", pra brigar e pra comemorar.Sentia falta de uma companhia, e abandonado de todo o resto, a companhia das paredes e dos ruídos irritante do quarto vazio e escuro não pareciam adiantar.Eu queria ouvir mais uma respiração soprando e mais um coração palpitando, mais uma vontade pulsando, e mais alguém comigo. Levantei-me sem esforço, e caminhei pelo corredor novamente, até atingir a porta escancarada daquele quarto.Entrei sem cerimônias, pouco me importando se estava adormecido ou acordado.Tudo estava coberto pela escuridão. Sentei na beirada da cama, vislumbrando seu cheiro tão familiar e sua respiração ruidosa de sono.Uma criança de pureza quando dormia.Mas ainda assim era mais independente e forte do que eu.Eu ainda dependia dele pra dormir, pra comer e pra me alegrar.E quando, se remexeu graciosamente na cama, vindo em minha direção, pude sentir sua pele dourada se aconchegando, e roçando suavemente na minha, e não resisti. Aninhei-me ali, dividindo os lençóis com ele, tão próximo que sentia seu coraçãozinho calmo rufando e sua respiração leve em mim.Seus lábios entreabertos e os cabelos macios sob o rosto descontraído.Era tão perfeito.Tive que lutar contra uma vontade gigantesca de beija-lo secretamente...mas não podia fazer isso.Ele era meu amigo.E por mais que isso fosse maravilhoso isso estava me fazendo sofrer tremendamente. -Ahnn...Ernest...O que foi?...-perguntou sem abrir os olhos, com a voz arrastada. -Deixa eu ficar aqui, vai...Só essa noite, onegai... -Tá bom....Oyasumi...-voltou a dormir pesadamente. Aconcheguei-me no peito dele, sentindo seu coraçãozinho, e dormi deliciosamente bem.Pudera, com ele, eu poderia estar no meio de um incêndio e adormeceria como um bebê.E ele nem sequer se importava, que poderia ser, meu primeiro amigo, e meu primeiro amor.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Dormi maravilhosamente bem.Nenhuma canção de ninar era tão melodiosa quanto a respiração devagar de Galu.Ele cedeu um lugar em sua cama pra mim, e pude dormir perto dele.Nunca o amanhecer pareceu tão doloroso... Acordei antes dele, e terrivelmente bem-disposto e alegre. -Bom-dia, Galu?Dormiu bem?-sussurrei, sorrindo para ele, adormecido, fechado em seu próprio sono.Parecia delicado e vulnerável, mas não me atrevi a tocar nele, embora todas as fibras de meu ser protestassem.-Espero que sim... Continuava sonolento, e seu tórax oscilava delicadamente, pra cima e pra baixo, num movimento rítmico.Parecia algo tão banal, mas eu fiquei tão entretido assistindo isso... Umas batidas fortes na porta me despertaram.Podia reconhecer de longe aquele tom bobo de falar. -Galu!-berrava Rio, do outro lado da porta, o que tornava sua voz alegre um pouco abafada.-Você não vai acreditar!Ernest sumiu do quarto dele!-dizia, desesperado, batendo mais intensamente.Senti uma descarga gelada na espinha.Levantei-me, meio hesitante e fui até a porta. -Abra, Galu!Só você pode ajudar a encontra-lo!-gritou, com sua vozinha esganiçada, num modo pidão.Não fazia idéia de que se preocupava tanto comigo.A partir desse momento, passei a dar mais atenção ao que Rio sentia.Embora fosse tão brincalhão, e aparentasse uma certa irresponsabilidade...ele era meu amigo também. Nada me veio á cabeça.Pigarreei, e com cuidado e esmero, fingi uma suposta voz de Galu, imitando o tom e a ressonância, um pouco mais grossa, viril e veemente, com seu inesquecível sotaque. -Não vai me deixar dormir em paz, Riorute!?-estava á beira de um acesso inevitável de risos, mas era delicioso imitar Galu.E, sinceramente, minha reprodução não era tão desagradável assim.Rio acreditou cegamente que falava com o próprio.-E se Ernest sumiu?O que eu posso fazer?-desafiei, deliciando-me com meu momento Galu. Não imaginei que fosse ficar tão enfurecido. -Como "o que pode fazer"?Você sabe muito bem o que fazer!-berrou, em alto e bom som.Comecei a temer que Galu acordasse, e seria duplamente embaraçoso pra mim.Talvez fosse melhor eu regressar para a cama, e simular que nada havia ocorrido, que tudo era apenas um equívoco irrelevante. Enquanto eu pensava no que fazer, em pânico, um silêncio mortal recaía sob todos. -Então me deixe falar com você...Galu.-o simples som daquela voz me fez congelar internamente.Porque diabos Leena tinha que se encontrar ali, naquele exato momento?...Não poderia existir provação pior.-Por favor, sei que vai me escutar... -Ah...Leena...Eu...-gaguejei, completamente perdido naquela situação confusa. -Se você não abrir essa maldita porta pra ajudar o Ernest, eu farei questão de arrombar...-bradou Rio, á plenos pulmões.Era justamente o que estava faltando. Meu coração batia apressado, e sentia seu choque feroz contra meu peito.Senti um terror fatal quando uma mão se dirigiu ao meu ombro, bruscamente, me arrepiando.Bastava ouvir aquela voz felina e arrastada de sonolência que me acalmei. -Ern...O que é que está acontecendo?-perguntou ele, esfregando os olhos nas mãos, lentamente. Não pude evitar e sorri docemente, como uma criança levada.Mas a desordem já estava feita.Ele me olhava, como se tentasse decifrar o que se passava em meus olhos obscuros. -Galu!-murmurei, esfuziante de felicidade, enquanto me afundava na minha própria alegria.-Você está acordado!-disse, sem pensar muito nas conseqüências.-Mas que bom te ver! Ele parecia mais atrapalhado que eu, e deu uma risada baixinha com a voz embargada, provavelmente lento demais para processar tudo.Quem sabe voltasse para a cama, e tudo ficaria bem, eu não passaria por nenhum tipo de provação vergonhosa. -Ernest, você não bebeu nada com o Riorute, não é? Não respondi, me limitei em apenas encara-lo, com devoção.Ele massageou o cocuruto, espalhando as madeixas rebeldes por todo o rosto másculo. -Galu!Abra!-era Riorute, e estava muito próximo de perder a paciência.Batia ferozmente na porta, e o ruído já começava a incomodar os ouvidos.Galu me olhou, sem entender muito do que se passava, e tentei fingir um semblante mais inocente possível. Quando ele colocou a mão na maçaneta, congelei.Não poderia abrir, ou isso viria a causar muitos problemas pra nós.Leena possivelmente iria imaginar coisas á nosso respeito, o que logo se espalharia por toda GIS, antes que nos déssemos conta disso.Mas ele não parecia se importar muito.Pudera, não sabia que a própria namorada estava preocupada do outro lado da porta.Preocupada comigo....Acredito que cedo, esse zelo viesse a se tornar ódio. Ele ia puxar a trava para abrir, mas eu, hesitante, o repeli.Algo me dizia para não deixa-lo.Sentia o coração palpitando, diante de toda serenidade dele.Quando ia puxar, minha mão segurou a dele.Num gesto de desespero, claro, mas ele ficou muito chocado com isso, e seus olhos perfuraram os meus por alguns segundos de dúvida. -Galu...Não abra...-implorei, tentando convence-lo.Nessa altura, ele já deveria estar achando que eu estava verdadeiramente bêbado.Ele riu alto e insistiu: -Por quê isso, Ernest? Acho que pequenas gotículas de transpiração começavam a se formar em meu rosto.Mas permaneci irredutível, coloquei toda a força que me restava na porta, impelindo-o. -Não, abra! -Mas, por quê? -Eu não tenho tempo pra explicações....-disse, apreensivo.Já era possível ouvir os dois cochichando do outro lado da porta.-Será que é tão difícil me obedecer pelo menos uma vez na vida!? -Abra a porta, Galu! - bradava Rio. -Ernest, eu preciso abrir! - explicava meu amigo, mas eu não lhe concedia brechas, apertava seus dedos nos meus com o máximo de força que me era permitida. -Não vou deixar!! - empurrei-o pro lado, tentando repelir essa idéia.Contudo, recebi outro empurrão pela parte dele, e como seu corpo era pesado, e de longe sua força não se equiparava á minha!Tentei insistentemente me conservar de pé, mas quando nos demos conta, trocávamos empurrões teimosamente, um no outro, numa tentativa inútil de abater alguém.Parecíamos duas crianças embirradas e persistentes. Quando finalmente pensei que o havia acertado, Galu tropeçou estupidamente no rodapé branco, me fazendo tombar junto, perdemos todo o equilíbrio, e a maçaneta fugiu de nosso alcance.Pra minha total infelicidade, Galu conseguiu abrir a maldita porta, que se escancarou com um estampido extraordinariamente alto. Caímos um por cima do outro, extenuados e completamente atrapalhados com a situação.Na posição em que eu estava, me sentindo horrorosamente embaraçado, conseguia sentir a respiração arfante de Galu, meus cabelos desajeitados caíam na face dele.Ambos nos sentimos inexplicavelmente tentados a rir.E acabamos por não resistir.As risadas eram tão reverberantes que chegavam a ecoar pelas paredes, e por mais que tentássemos recuperar a seriedade, fixávamos os olhos um no outro, e o riso vinha espontaneamente. Mas a graça se desapareceu abruptamente, assim como havia surgido. Rio e Leena nos estudavam, pasmos.Talvez envergonhados demais para dizerem algo coerente naquele momento.Os olhos caramelados de Rio corriam diretamente para mim, Galu e depois para uma atônita Leena, que só se limitava em nos examinar com incredulidade.Um caído no outro, risonhos e satisfatoriamente suspeitos para que ela pensasse o que desejasse.Quando o olhar confuso de Galu se cruzou com o dela, a garota não pôde se conter.Seus olhos já estavam tomados de uma vermelhidão denunciadora e pareciam arder tremendamente.Levou as mãos á boca, e se retirou do quarto, correndo para o corredor.Correndo, fugindo de qualquer coisa que se assemelhasse conosco. -Ai...não....Que problema... - comentou Rio, pousando a mão na testa.Imediatamente, eu e Galu nos colocamos de pé, um evitando os olhos do outro.-Vocês têm idéia do que acabaram de fazer? -Foi ele! - apontamos acusadoramente um para o outro, maquinalmente, em uníssono. -O que a pobre Leena vai fazer?Galu, você tem que tomar uma atitude... - implorou ele, readquirindo a gravidade, que lhe caía tão intrigante. -Poupe-nos do seu sermão.- finalizou Galu, se erguendo confiantemente, com um tapinha insolente no ombro de Rio.-Pode deixar que com ela, me entendo eu...  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Muito tranqüilamente, fui até o refeitório lanchar sozinho.Parecia que mais da metade da academia estava entretida demais comentando sobre o último episódio entre eu, Galu e Leena.Por onde passava, um burburinho me perseguia.Estava me sentindo desolado, e ninguém ansiava me acompanhar.Sem Galu ao meu lado, me sentia novamente solitário e vazio.Como antigamente.Ter exclusivamente á mim, era desesperador e doloroso.Tremo diante do pensamento de que poderia ter ficado só em GOA, se não fosse selecionado para pilotagem.Riorute poderia estar comigo nesses momentos, ao menos, teria um amigo agradável que me animasse e dialogasse comigo.A companhia dos dois era deliciosa, era como estar entre pessoas de veracidade, uma presença amena e confortante.Galu, com seu brilho inegável, e Rio, com seu jeito radiante e jovial...era impossível não se deixar influenciar por algum dos dois....Não é á toa que são tão conquistadores, e a lista de admiradoras se estende pelo resto da academia. -Ah!Galu! - me surpreendi.Não havia notado que me sentava ao seu lado.Para mim, ainda estava falando com Leena.-Não percebi que estava... - tão cabisbaixo e pensativo, algo muito forte parecia tê-lo atingido em cheio.Ele estava melancólico, ou entretido com alguma idéia de sua cabeça? - O que aconteceu, Galu? Ergueu a cabeça, para me encarar com os oceanos verdes, e me estudar com precisão e capricho. -Leena.... - resmungou, e sua voz parecia um sussurro quase inaudível pra mim. -Ela terminou tudo comigo...-confessou, com desgaste, e sua cabeça voltou a sacudir-se nervosamente, para afundar entre seus braços. Confesso que aquilo havia me acertado com exatidão e surpresa.Não me lembro exatamente se fiquei boquiaberto, espantado, ou minha reação não foi tão descrente.Mas asseguro que fiquei muito maravilhado, á ponto de esquecer tudo ao nosso redor.Os alunos segredando-se, os talheres e copos tilintando, a dura e fria realidade da solidão.Agora, só vivia para uma coisa...para uma ocorrência, todas as outras se trancavam. -Ah!Sério?...Isso é marav..- tinha ganas medonhas de rir, a tentação estava beirando o limite, mas a expressão desanimada de Galu me conteve.- Inesperado!Isso é realmente muito inesperado... Um silêncio aterrorizante nos engolfou, enquanto não vinha nada em minha cabeça que eu pudesse dizer para conforta-lo, ou ao menos tira-lo desse estado deprimente.Não sabia que gostava tanto dela...ou algo que ela o disse o fez ficar tão deprimido?Ele parecia arrependido e muito nebuloso, o que me deixava numa situação desconfortável e embaraçosa...não sabia o que fazer ali. Aquilo estava me deixando estranho também...não conseguia fitar Galu com um sorriso animador vendo aquele estado em que ele se encontrava.Inalcançável pra mim.Comecei a remexer o suco com um canudo, distraído, e olhando Galu de soslaio, pra ver se ele dizia algo...ou se Rio, Phil ou alguém aparecia pra me auxiliar. -Sabe o que ela me disse? - me encarou bruscamente, e minha mão tremeu, quase derrubei o suco na mesa. -Deve ter sido algo muito duro....O que foi? - perguntei, sentindo que minha voz denunciava minha tensão.Mas não conseguia evitar me sentir inexplicavelmente contente...Ou será que eu não podia?Levei o copo aos lábios e tomei um pequeno gole, sem desviar minha atenção dele. -Ela disse que não poderia continuar com alguém que não a ama...Alguém que ama outra pessoa... Senti o estômago revirar um pouco, quase engasgando com o suco que ainda bebia.Mas, ainda assim, furtei um pouco de ousadia pra revirar mais um pouco dessa história: -E quem ela tanto "acha" que você ama? Ele me encarou com uma careta de descrença, pra depois clamar em puro som : -Não seja estúpido, Ernest...é óbvio que ela acha que eu estou apaixonado por você!  
  
Contraí-me, estupefato e surpreso por uma suposição tão bem-feita.Não sabia que era tão suspeito assim...talvez devesse ser mais discreto.Quem sabe, fosse uma boa idéia tentar faze-lo de bobo e sair sorrateiro dali...aquele tipo de conversa não nos levaria a lugar algum.Visto o estado dele devido ao rompimento, era estupidez que eu ainda tivesse esperanças.... Galu não me amava, e nunca me amou... Mas quem sabe se, eu mantivesse meu íntimo segredo guardado na caixa da minha mente, e empurra-lo bem para o fundo...aquilo tudo não se passaria de um mal-entendido da parte de Leena. -Mas que coisa mais patética ela foi pensar! - disse eu, procurando uma perfeita cara de indignação mascarada.-Como ela pôde pensar uma coisa dessas?...Justo de nós..que somos amigos...Não é?...Galu? Ele me olhou...mas tão, TAO intensamente, que pude sentir o calor e a dúvida em suas órbitas mágicas e sedutoras penetrando em mim, lendo minha alma e meus pensamentos.Céus, será que eu era tão fraco á ponto de não resistir á uma simples demonstração de carinho?..Talvez eu fosse imune á muitas coisas, as doenças tristes da vida...mas Galu era a minha recaída, a pílula que ainda me mantinha doente. -Você tem certeza que ela não tem um pingo de razão? Minhas resistências estavam a ponto de desmoronar, tinha que desvendar um bom argumento, ou admitir tudo, para que começasse a recear de mim..e perder sua amizade...Droga!Ele prestava tanta atenção, que nem mais os barulhentos alunos desviavam seus olhos de mim.Ele esperava por algo, e não desistiria tão facilmente.Será que, ao menos uma vez, ele não poderia ser um pouco menos obstinado? -Eu...Mas essa pergunta...- tentei desviar, fixar a atenção em outra coisa, procurar uma desculpa, com os olhos febris.-Por que não vamos chamar o Rio e fazer alguma coisa? - sugeri, com um sorriso tímido. -Ernest, não tenta me distrair....eu não sou bobo. -Não me obrigue a dizer coisas que eu não quero dizer! Estava começando a me enfurecer....não queria revelar nada.Já me olhava friamente, como se eu tivesse feito algo errado, e isso me deixava cada vez mais angustiado.Contudo, ele me olhava de uma forma...como se fosse expulsar tudo o que eu havia escondido durante esses anos.E parecia decidido á isso.Eu não tinha mais escapatória.Tudo ou nada...mesmo que eu fosse ignorado pelo meu melhor amigo durante todo o resto da minha infeliz existência, eu não podia mais fazer coisa alguma em relação á isso, apenas esperar que ele compreendesse.Ou não começasse a nutrir um ódio estúpido. -Por favor, Ern! - pediu com devoção e carinho, uma das piores armas a serem usadas.Com aqueles olhinhos brilhantes, de um olhar suplicante, era impossível escapar,ou sequer negar um pedido. -Tudo bem, Galu...Você venceu...- respondi, rendido, servo de suas vontades. - Se você quer tanto saber disso...eu estou apaixonado por você, sim...e quando você me beijou, embriagado, só fez piorar as coisas na minha cabeça. - resolvi entregar tudo de uma vez só, e em meio á todo esse embaraço, tive uma inexplicável vontade de rir, ao ver Galu boquiaberto e emudecido, quase tonto. Ele não respondia nada, se mantinha calado e sozinho para suas próprias conclusões.Seu espanto era mais poderoso que suas palavras. -Satisfeito, agora? - provoquei, olhando para o outro lado, ligeiramente arrependido. -Quer dizer que...naquela noite, eu te beijei? - perguntou, com a voz não passando de um murmúrio assombrado.-E eu sequer nem me lembrei!? -Não foi só você que me beijou... - repliquei, pensativo, procurando manter a calma, pois sua cara de espanto era tamanha, que me tirava a tranqüilidade. -O QUÊ? - rebateu, estupidificado.Muitos dos alunos que passavam, lançaram um súbito olhar de esguelha á nós.Mas Galu não tirava os olhos de mim, como se cada palavra que rolasse da minha boca fosse uma revelação surpreendente. -Rio também, e você o socou...Depois disso, os dois desmaiaram, e o único que se lembrou de tudo foi ele...- expliquei, me lembrando do que havia acontecido, da avidez de Galu, da fúria de Galu, e do remorso de Rio. -Engraçado, não? -Gomen nasai, Ernest...Eu devo ter te causado muitos problemas, além de te ter feito sofrer, não é? Olhei pra ele com carinho.Somente.Ele sorriu pra mim, daquele jeito desajeitado e confidente, só dele. -Seu bobo, esquece isso...- tentei olhar para o outro lado, senão ia me entregar ás risadas.Senti minhas bochechas arderem, e ele rir baixinho, com intimidade. Ele recostou a cabeça na cadeira, amparando a cabeça com os braços, preguiçosamente, com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto, e começou a falar.Eu não me dava ao luxo de piscar. -Sabe de uma coisa, Ern?Quando fui falar com Leena, algo me surpreendeu muito, muito mesmo. - disse, como se falasse com uma criança tola, que no caso, se tratava de mim.-Ele estava zangada.E não porque já havia notado que você estava apaixonado...Ela estava furiosa comigo.- deu uma risadinha provocante, como se confirmasse o quão tolo ele próprio era, por ser o único a não notar, e deixar que a situação tomasse proporções gigantescas.- Ela gritou comigo, e disse que era um covarde de não perceber que eu não a amava, e que eu estava fazendo todos passarem por provações horríveis...- refletiu, e agora, sua voz tinha um ar melancólico, como se carregasse toda a culpa, e, de fato, se sentisse um crápula.Fiquei pensando, que talvez Leena não fosse o que eu pensava, quem sabe, fosse uma menina especial.Mas ambos tínhamos em comum a adoração por Galu.Por ela ser uma menina, com todos os seus encantos e singularidades, deve ter imaginado que Galu era apenas meu amigo, e meu amor oculto por ele, era uma tolice temporária.Mas ela e Tune não eram estúpidas, e não deixaram isso passar despercebido. As duas deviam alimentar um ciúme hediondo.Entretanto, nada podia fazer.Nessas circunstâncias, eram tão ineficazes quanto eu.O único que poderia nos trazer uma luz era Galu.E Leena ajudou Galu a se decidir, e ver tudo com novos olhos..-Leena me disse para que eu o olhasse diferente, e que eu era o único que podia acabar com o sofrimento de todos.Imagine meu estado quando ouvi isso? - deu uma risada alta, mas eu permanecia sério e devotado ás suas palavras.-Não foi difícil perceber que estava enganando a mim mesmo...e que eu sempre precisei de você...- ele sorria docemente, e minhas faces pareciam ferver.-Que eu sempre tinha que ouvir sua voz, que sempre tinha que sentir o seu cheiro, sempre treinar com você, que eu sempre te amei.-acho que empalideci, ou simplesmente o sangue fugiu do meu rosto, pra voltar com toda a força, e fiquei terrivelmente ruborizado.-Pronto.Agora VOCÊ está satisfeito, Ern? Calei-me, e a única coisa que estava apto a fazer era continuar fixo nele, com uma expressão abobalhada. Nunca achei que ouviria isso.Jamais havia cogitado a possibilidade de que viveria tempo suficiente para ouvir essas palavras deslizando dos lábios dele. -Será que você podia repetir a última frase? Ele riu gostosamente, curvando-se para me encarar nos olhos e repetir vagarosamente. -Eu-te-amo-Ernest-Cuore...Tá bom, agora? -De novo, por favor... -Ai, Ernest! -É que eu não me canso de ouvir isso de novo e de novo... -Eu te amo...  
  
Meu deus...naum pensei que eu fosse tão cruel...sorry, viu?mas eu volto... Opsy....visitem meu bloguin-yaoi-jrock, se alguém tencionar conhecer melhor a criatura que vos escreve (www.sheolsparty.weblogger.com.br) 


End file.
